New Members
by The Charismatic Disaster
Summary: Both Temari, the Suna chick, and Ino, the Leaf Kunoichi, are kidanpped by the Akatsuki for a very good reason. lol. Come check out to find out the hilarous and sad or something like that tale...hidanxtemari, deidaraxino, and konanxpein
1. Chapter 1: The BreakUp

The New Members

Chapter 1: The Break-Up

By: Kaige Noodlez Rupi

The Suna chick, Temari, watched as Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji all walked back down the path they came to enter Sunagakure. She was particulary glaring Ino and Shikamaru. She hated those two now.

Tears came to her eHai as she remembered the conversation she had with Shikamaru a few hours ago.

*Flash Back*

Both Shikamaru and Temari layed in grass watching the sun's last rays disappear from the sky. Shikamaru frowned looking at the blonde snuggling up to her.

"Temari-chan. I think we need to talk."Shikamaru said, unwrapping Temari's arms from around his waist.

"What's wrong, Shikamaru-kun?"Temari asked, looking up at pineapple head.

"I think we should see other people."Shikamaru said, not meeting her teal eHai.

Temari frowned deeply and barked,"And why is that!?"

"Well...it's not that I don't want to be with you anymore...I just don't want to be in a relationship with you anymore."Shikamaru said, finally finding Temari's eHai.

"What!? Who is she!?"Temari screeched, standing up. Shikamaru was just gonna have to face her wrath.

"Someone who is none of your business."Shikamaru said, closing his eHai to show he wasn't dicussing that matter anymore.

Temari stomped away and slammed open the door to the house she shared with Kankuro and Gaara. She narrowly missed Ino who was standing by the door looking at a small fountain. She would have gotten hit but Gaara had stopped the door with his sand abilities.

"Temari be more careful."He said. Temari turned to him and nodded before the tears spilled out of her eHai. She then ran to her room slamming the door extra hard, making several plates fall off a cabinet. Ino caught them this time.

"Thank you. If you excuse me, I've a sister to calm down."He said, turning around towards Temari's room.

"I've got this. It's better if I do it. You might anger her."Ino smirked. Gaara cracked a small smile and nodded.

"Geez, what's with Temari? She nearly killed me when I asked what happened to her date with pineapple head."Kankuro said, rubbing his head, where a lump formed.

Ino giggled and Gaara shook his head.

"She's having issues right now."Ino said, before pushing past Kankuro to get to Temari's room. She knocked on the door that and heard a voice yell out.

"If it's Shikamaru or Kankuro, get the fuck out of here!!!"

"It's Ino."Ino said, waiting for the invitation in.

"Oh, come in."Temari said, softly.

"What's wrong?"Ino asked, sitting down on the side of Temari's dark purple bed. Temari was sprawled out over it but moved over letting Ino sit.

"...."

"Let me guess, it's pineapple head, isn't it?"Ino asked, just knowing Shikamaru had something to do with this.

"...Hai...he..."Temari started, more tears rolled her cheeks before she said the last part,"..He dumpd me."

"Temari say Shikamaru did what!?"Ino yelled, standing up.

"You heard me right."Temari said, she didn't feel like repeating anything now.

"Wait til I get my hands on his neck! I will murder him!"Ino threatened, twisting her hands in the comical evil maniac way.

"Okay Ino, calm down. It's Shikamaru we're talking about so of course he'd let me down."Temari said, softly.

"..Gomen, Gomen..just being melodramatic now. I'm pissed off. He's such a lazy ass."Ino seethed. Temari smiled and said.

"Well you've just made my day."

"Anytime, sista."Ino smirked before getting up and leaving her room.

"My work here is done."Ino smiled, plopping down on the couch next to Choji. She turned to the tv and then turn to Choji.

"Choji is the food channel all you watch?"

"Basically. I just wanna taste all that delicious food."He said, mesmorized by the turkey with cranbberies dripped all over it.

"Based on your attitude, Temari has calmed down?"Gaara asked, popping out of nowhere.

Ino nodded and laughed as Kankuro skipped around thanking God.

"Now where is pineapple? I need to a little talk."Ino growled.

"He's sleeping on the hill that overlooks the sunset."Temari said, closing her door. Her mood was better than it was 10 minutes ago.


	2. Chapter 2: Shikamaru say what?

Chapter 2: Shikamaru say what!?

"Thanks."Ino opening the door and going to area Temari said Shikamaru would be. He was there alright, but not sleeping. Ino was surprised, these conditions would normally reduce him to being drowsy. Just to make sure she called out his name.

"Shika?"

He turned around and gazed at her with a strange look in his eye.

"Ino."

"Shika, how could you hurt Temari's feelings like that?"Ino asked sitting down next to him.

He scooted a little closer to her and said,"I didn't want to be in a relationship where I didn't love her. Now that would be cruel."

"She still got her feelings hurt. She may not seem like it, but she cared a lot about you."Ino said, staring into the nighttime sky, since the sun had went down a few minutes ago.

"Well it's not like I didn't care about her. I liked her, but I loved another."He said, staring at her face. It looked so beautiful right now. He had to restrain himself mentally from carassing her cheek. It would scare her off probably,"Ino I was talking about you. I love you."

Ino's eyes grew wide in shock and she turned to Shikamaru,"No you can't."

"Well I do...I've always had. From the time you got injured fighting Sakura's consciousness to the time you was knocked out for a day after that huge fight with those guys."Shikamaru said, grasping Ino's chin in his hand and claiming her lips with his.

--

"That traitor! I thought she was on my side. She just wanted him to herself!'Temari thought angrily as she watched the display between Shikamaru and Ino.

Tears sprang into her eyes as she watched Shikamaru lean in and give Ino a kiss. She ran to her room after that, she couldn't take it anymore.

--

"No! Shikamaru! This isn't right, you're not the one for me!"Ino yelled, pushing Shikamaru away from her and running into the Suna house.

Her heart sped up as recalled of what just happened just now. Shikamaru had kissed her. That sucks. He just went with Temari and she didn't wanna be the rebound girl.

She went to her guest room and leaned up against the wall. She slid down in tears, guilty by the thing she had just did with Shikamaru

She looked up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who?"

"Shikamaru."He said from the other side of the door.

"Go away."Ino muttered but not loud enough for Shikamaru to hear. He opened the door and stepped inside.

--

Temari just happened to be walking by the guest room Ino was staying in and saw Shikamaru standing by the doorway. She stalked away angrily, which caught Gaara's attention, but he said nothing about it.

--

"Shikamaru get out."Ino said, her knees drawn up against her chest.

"Ino, I was serious about what I said outside."He pleaded.

Ino grabbed some random item by her side and threw it at the door. He ducked and it flew over his head.

"Just think about it, Ino."Shikamaru said, before closing her door back. Ino shook her head aloud,"Why doesn't he get it? I don't love him."


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission

Chapter 3: The Mission

"Deidara, Hidan. I have a mission for you two,"Pein said, welcoming the violet-eyed, white-haired man and the pyromaniac into his office.

With sunny blonde hair, and blue-green eyes, Deidara was a feminine looking, but don't that throw you off, he was very male....if you know what i mean..lol

Hidan was a religious man(the devil I mean), but you couldn't tell with all the swearing and what he did. With white hair that was slicked back with gel and violet eyes, he was scary enough but he even had a scythe!! 3 bladed too...deadly stuff.

Leader-sama?"Deidara asked, watching Pein shuffle some papers before saying,

"Hai, I need you two to kidnap two people. Both are females, one from Sunagakure and the other from Konohagakure. It doesn't matter who you get first, but we need both. The kunoichi from Suna is a genius and will be our strategist. The other kunoichi is psychic and medic. Both we need. It's helpful to have more intelligent people aboard."Pein said.

Deidara nodded his head and Hidan rolled his eyes but nodded as well.

"Here are their dossiers and the pictures of what they look like are inside so you don't get the wrong person. Dismissed."

Both the pyro and religious man filed out of the office.

"Just so we make things clear, I got the Suna chick! She was fucking hot!"Hidan smirked, fingering his scythe.

"That's nice coz I wasn't gonna take her anyway."Deidara said back.

--

Ino was annoyed to death by Shikamaru. Everywhere she went he was there. No matter how hard she tried to avoid him, he still popped up.

"Hey Ino."

Ino sighed heavily before turning around to face her pineapple headed teammate,"Hai Shika?"

"Yeah..can you give me some advice?"He asked sheepishly, hands in his pocket and his eyes adverted from hers.

"Sure thing? About what?"Ino said, maybe there was some hope that he liked someone else now.'

"You know what girls like since you are one. What do I buy a girl for Valentine's Day?"

"Depending on what she likes, you buy jewelery, candy, or you can make or arrange something special."Ino said.

"Thanks," Shikamaru said, walking away leaving the blonde in peace. But her peace didn't last long when Tenten and Rock Lee suddenly appeared next to her.

"Ino. Godaime-sama wants to see us. We have a mission together."Tenten said. Ino sighed and followed them. Rock Lee got there first because he wanted to feel the "power of youth".

"..Wow..."Ino said and Tenten shrugged her shoulders in embarassment.

"You just gotta love him though."Tenten said. Ino laughed and nodded. She felt the same way about Choji, when he got thinking about food.

"Tenten! Ino! What took you so long!?"Rock Lee yelled from the Hokage's window.

Tenten and Ino hopped into the open window instead of walking up the stairs. That's be a waste.

"Godaime-sama,"Both girls said in unison.

"Tenten, Ino, and Rock Lee. Tsunade-sama have a mission requiring all of you. And it helps with your skills, Rock Lee and your taijutsu, Tenten and your weapons, and Ino and your mind abilities."Shizune answered for the blonde hokage.

"Hai, thank you Shizune. This mission is from the Takigakure, The Waterfall Village. It seems they need escorts. The Feudal Lord is being moved from Sunagakure to Takigakure, and you three will escort him there. There he will be safe, and your mission will be over. Simple."Tsunade said, her head resting in her hands.

"Tenten, you are the leading officer for this mission."Shizune said, just as Tsunade opened her mouth.

"Shizune isn't it time for you to get your library books to the library?"Tsunade growled. Shizune was getting to her.

"Oh! Hai, thank you for reminding me, Lady Tsunade."Shizune said, dashing off.

"The Power of Youth will be displayed in this mission and we will give it our best!!"Rock Lee's shout filled the air.

Tenten, Ino, and Tsunade all anime sweatdropped and Tsunade sighed before saying,"Be ready to leave tomorrow at 7am."

"Hai!"All 3 chorused before going their separate ways.

Ino loved walking throughout the village..she appreciated beauty. The village wasn't all that beautiful, it was the flowers and the foliage she loved around the village. Ino couldn't explain why but she had an urge to take a walk by the lake owned by the Uchiha's. Sasuke lived in his old district again, but that wasn't the reason she was going.

Ino was actually kinda over Sasuke. She was his friend, but nothing more. She had been sitting there with her feet dangling over the water for about 10 minutes when Sasuke and Sakura had showed up.

"Ino-pig! What are you doing here!? Trying to spy on my Sasuke-kun?"Sakura playfully accused, if you could call it playful.

"No, Billboard Brow. Just enjoying the peace and quiet until you and pretty boy showed up!"Ino retorted. Sasuke's expression changed for a second before going emotionless again. Ino still caught it though.

"Why are you here on my lake anyway?"Sasuke asked, putting his 2 cents in.

Ino turned around to him before saying,"Coz you're lake is the best one. It's got the most water flowers and nature around it other than Shika's but his is too far to walk to."

"Well, leave Pig. Sasuke-kun was taking me out a date here."Sakura bragged, but she thought Ino wouldn't care. Wrong.

"Oh. Have a nice date."Ino said, getting up and leaving. Tears sprang to her eyes, by the thought of Sakura having found love faster than she did. She promised Asuma-sensei she wouldn't lose to Sakura in either battle nor love. Well she lost both then. Sakura wasn't stronger than her by much, it was just that Sakura had Tsunade to train her while Ino had nobody.


	4. Chapter 4:Kidnapped! Crap!

Chapter 4: Kidnapped!? Crap!?

Ino sat on the floor of her bedroom, up against her bed. Her long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail, leaving bangs hanging over her right eye. She had one leg pressed up against her chest, and her other outstretched, against her dresser. Her light blue eyes were now red, and swollen. She had obviously been crying. After seeing her ex crush, and her rival together, she couldn't handle it. Even though she had thought she was over the Uchiha when he had left, she had not expected him to choose Sakura.

Ino decided that she had done crying, she was sick of losing to Sakura. She stood up, and walked into her bathroom, and looked into the mirror. She saw how red her eyes were, and she did not want her father to see how much she had been crying, so, she stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes. Ino decided to change into her pajamas, since it was late anyways. She pulled the ribbon out of her hair, and let the long locks flow towards her back. Ino sighed to herelf, and grabbed the pruple silk pajamas she had left on the counter, and changed into them. Once she was finished, Ino looked back into the mirror, and saw here eyes were now back to the normal shade of calming blue.

She opened the door to the bathroom, and looked down the main hallway of the Yamanaka Manor. There were no lights on, making it seem like a dark cave as Ino walked down it, towards the kitchen. The floorboard squeeked loudly under her foot as she took another step. Once she reached the kitchen, she turned on the light, and grabbed a clean cup off of the counter. She filled it with water from the tap, and when she was about to take a sip, she heard the floorboard squeek. She jumped st the sudden noise. "Daddy?" She called out. There was no answer. She shrugged it off, thinking it was just her imagination. Ino closed her eyes, and drank her water, and turned to the sink, placing the cup inside of it, and looked up at the window.

In the window, she saw a reflection of a tall figure, with long blonde hair, tied in a ponytail, with bangs covering their left eye. The person was wearing a long black cloak, with a red cloud pattern on it. But that wasn't what had scared her. It was the look on his face, a look of amusement. He quickly placed a hand over her mouth, and pressed her against his body, making her unable to move. "Don't squirm, it will make this all the more painful on your accord, yeah." He used a tone to match his expression.

The next thing Ino knew, there was an explosion of pain at her side, and she blacked out.

--

(Temari's point of view now Yay!)

Temari nonchalantly fixed one of her dirty blonde ponytails as she walked through the door to her hotel that she was staying at while in Konoha. Suna had sent her to Konoha once again to help prepare for the upcoming renewals of the alliance treaty. It seemed that Gaara sent her there a lot, mostly because he knew even though she hated him, Shikamaru and Temari were still the best analytical team. Speaking of the cloud gazer, she was meant to meet him in about half an hour in her hotel lobby, to discuss something important. Rolling her eyes at the prospect of him being serious for once, she began to climb the stairs up to her room. There was an elevator but she preferred the stairs, it gave her time to think about things and mull over ideas.

"Maybe that lazy idiot wants to tell me how gorgeous he thinks I am and that he's sorry that he dumped me for the blonde bimbo," she muttered to herself sarcastically as she opened the door to her floor and walked silently down the narrow hallway.

'One hundred seven, one hundred eight, one hundred nine, here we are,' she thought as she slipped her electronic key into the door labeled with large golden numbers reading '109'. Slipping quietly into her small but cozy room she leaned her large battle fan on the wall beside the bathroom door and walked over to her bed. She plopped down with a small grunt and picked up a small remote lying next to her. Pressing the button labeled power, she smiled as the radio next to her television flipped on and began to play some random song. Groaning once she stood up and walked over to the radio where her little black iPod Nano sat playing her music. Picking it up, she scrolled through the songs for a moment before selecting one and clicking on it. Immediately her speakers began to play a different song, one of her favorites,"Paperplane" by MIA.

She sang along with MIA as she made her way over to her bathroom. She danced her way inside and flicked on the blinding fluorescent lights above her. Almost immediately she walked over to the single mirror and stared at herself in the reflection. Smirking, she grabbed her small container of lip-gloss; she spread a bit over her pink lips and gave herself another smile. The lights made her lips look a bit overly shiny but she let it drop not really caring how good or how bad she looked; make-up really wasn't her thing anyways. Getting annoyed with the bathroom, she quickly left and walked back into her carpeted room.

Temari strolled silently over to her small black backpack and pulled out a change of clothes. The ones clinging to her body were full of sweat, grime, and dirt from training a little too harshly that morning. Stepping out of her disgusting garments, she slipped on an identical outfit making it look as though she hadn't even changed in the first place. She threw the dirty clothes into a pile in the corner making a note to use the washing machine later and pulled her hitae-ite on tighter. A knock at the door caused Temari to take one last look at herself in the full body mirror propped against the wall, she strapped her fan to her back. She opened the door, expecting it to be Shikamaru, but a white haired man with a scythe strapped to his back was there instead.

"Can I help you?"She asked, annoyed.

"I guess you could, but it doesn't matter."He said, before her world went black when his hand shot out and tapped her neck.


	5. Chapter 5:Where? Why? How? WTF?

Chapter 5: Where? Why? How? WTF?

Temari awoke in a dark room on a bed. She sat up and looked around, trying to distinguish her surroundings. All she remembered was the white haired man at her door, before she blacked out. Temari was also aware that she was tied up, only her hands though, her feet were free. The cuffs weren't normal either, they were chakra sucking cuffs, meaning escape jutsus were useless.

"Temari-chan?"

Temari's head whipped around to see Ino, on the other side of the room on a bed similar to hers. Ino's bed was purplish blue while hers was only purple.

"What the hell do you want?"Temari growled, great she's been kidnapped only to find out she was with the girl she hates. Thanks....

"Nothing, I wasn't sure if that was you.."Ino shot back, she didn't know why Temari was mad at her. She didn't do anything, in fact Temari should be happy with her since Ino was the one who calmed her down when she needed it.

Both blondes turned their hostility to the door when it opened and the same men that kidnapped them both came in.

"Yamanaka Ino."The blonde, who resembled Ino said, holding out his hand to Ino. Ino held her cuffed hands out and he grasped the metal around her hands. Temari watched as he helped her get off the bed. He led her out of the room, her attention went back to the white haired man.

"Temari, let's get the fuck out of here."He smirked, grabbing her cuffed hands and leading her out as well. They had just passed the doorway when she saw the blonde man leading Ino into a door on the left.

The guy led her to the same room. She saw Ino sitting next to the guy, on a red pillow. One thing that stood out about Ino was her expression. It was kind of scared, but calm at the same time.

"Ah, our strategist, Temari of Sunagakure."A figure appearing out of the darkness said. Both heads snapped to the direction in which the figure appeared. He appeared to be the leader.

With orange hair and a whole lot of piercings, but those weren't the scariest things about him...it was his ring filled steely grey eyes.

"Yamanaka Ino and Suna Temari, I welcome you to the Akatsuki. I am Pein, but to everyone, Leader-sama. You were both brought here, under my will."He said,"Temari of Sunagakure, you will be our analytical specialist. Yamanaka Ino, our medic. There will be no escaping either. Do I make myself clear?"

Both girls nodded before Ino spoke up,"How long are we here for?"

"As long as you're alive....Any more questions?"He asked, turning to Temari, if she had one.

"No."Temari answered, knowing he was expecting her to ask one.

"Deidara, Hidan, please take them to your rooms, where they will be staying."He ordered, both males nodded.

"Oh, and Deidara?"Pein said, turning around.

"Hai?"

"Tell Konan, that I need to see her."He said, before going into what seemed to be his office.

"Hai."Deidara said, Ino took this time to assess him. Even though he looked like her, it was clear that he was a male. His headband said he was from Iwagakure, fitting for him coz his voice reminded Ino of an earthquake.

"What are you looking at, yeah?"Deidara asked, turning to face Ino who was watching him. Ino blushed and looked away quickly.

"Nothing."Ino said, too quickly. Hidan and Temari snickered at Ino's fortune. Temari looked at Hidan, who looked back. Who knew an Akatsuki member could have humor.

"Oh great! Now you don't go all dreamy on me! I know I'm hawt but cmon now!"He said, sticking his hands at his waist to flaunt of his smexiness....wow....

"Oh pul-lease! Who would look at you like that in the first place!?"Temari asked, mockingly. This time Deidara and Ino snickered.

"Girly Man and Mini D! Shut the fuck up! And you sand chick! You need to calm that down. Everyone knows I'm too hot...only some people are in denial."Hidan said, half glaring at Temari. She rolled her eyes.

Deidara and Hidan took Ino and Temari to the kitchen to introduce them to everyone else....

Uchiha Itachi was Sasuke's older brother, who killed his whole family except for Sasuke. He had long, shiny, and lusious hair and onyx eyes that were replaced with the red, Sharingan.

Hoshigaki Kisame, was Itachi's partner, who had blue tinted skin, and shark like features. Such as the eyes, pointed teeth, and gill like thingies on his cheeks. He was part of the Seven Swordsmen, with his giant Samaheda Shakskin sword. He and Itachi actually got along more than the other pairs.

Zetsu was nowhere to be present. Even though Ino had seen him before where as Temari had never before.

Tobi was dressed with a weird orange, swirly mask with one eyehole. He was very loud and happy for some reason. Kinda freaked Ino and Temari to see a happy Akatsuki member. Tobi was also very fast and quirky.

Konan was the only female in the organization before the two came, she had blue hair and green eyes that had a sleepy look to them. The only other person with piercings were her, she had her ears pierced just Ino and a lip piercing. You can tell when its her because she wears an origami flower in her hair everyday.

Kakuzu, was Hidan's partner even though Temari couldn't see why, they hated each other so much that Kakuzu usually lopped his head off. But that's where Hidan's immortality came in, Kakuzu hates having to have partners so no matter how hard he tries to dispose of Hidan, Hidan can never die. Kakuzu has a very short temper and attacks viciously.

And the last person to be identified is....Sasori!! He had red hair and looked a lot of like Gaara, Suna's Kazekage, but they have theird differences....Sasori isn't human anymore, he's a puppet. He supports the theory that art lasts forever while Deidara thinks Art should be fleeting. Anyway..he's made out of wood, so he never ages and is able to fix himself after battles.

After the introductions are made, everyone adds in their two cents about them being there such as..

"Temari-chan!!! Ino-chan!!! Tobi welcomes you and is very happy!!!"Tobi shouts, causing everyone to start glaring and telling him to shut up.

Itachi just noddes in their direction and Kisame stares at them intensively. Kakuzu doesn't even give them any acknowledgment and goes on counting his paper stacks. Sasori's deep in thought about if they would make good puppets. Konan gives them a smile and wave.

"Are you two hungry?"Konan asked, turning to them from the sink. She has a friendly, approchable arora about her.

Temari nods while Ino shakes her head no. To be honest, Ino's freaked out right about now...she was suppose to on a mission and gets kidnapped like that...freaky...


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast, un

Temari awoke next morning to a steam filled room. The steam was coming from under the door that lead to the bathroom. She looked around finally remembering where she was....The Akatsuki Base.

"About time your up!"A voice said, causing her to look up and instantly regret it. Hidan was standing there in only a towel to cover below his midsection. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his abs and how the water rolled down them.

(what a sight for my eyes ^.^)

"See I told you, no one could resist my sexiness."He said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, finally tearing them away from his body and climbed out of bed.

"Like I said, whatever,"With a stretch, her shirt rose and tears filled her eyes. Now since her eyes were closed and filled with tears from stretching, she didn't see the stare he gave her.

"Well get out or get in the shower. Whatever works for you, coz I'm am about to get dressed and I won't be responsible for any blood of fainting on your account."He said with a smug look on his face.

Temari glared at him and caught the towel he threw from across the room.

She closed the door after her and sat on the toilet, thinking,'I can't believe I got captured and that they captured me and not that lazy bastard.'

She shook her head angrily and thought,'No! I will not think about him right now!'

And with that, she hopped in the shower that made her forget her troubles and problems.

--

Ino awoke to the swirly masked kid staring straight in her face.

"What the hell!?!?"She screamed, causing Deidara to appear in the doorway to see what was wrong.

"Tobi!!! Get out, yeah!!!"He yelled. Tobi, looked up and nodded his head saying,

"Hai, sempai!!"

"Are you alright, Ino? I hope he didn't scare you too much, un."Deidara said with a smile.

"I'm good, just not used to waking up and people staring the crap out of you."She said, rubbing her eyes. She didn't notice Deidara had actually came closer.

Ino opened her eyes when feeling a warm hand on her shoulder. Deidara had bent down to look her straight in her eye.

"Well, he won't do that anymore, un."

Ino nodded and looked away, blushing. Deidara silently snickered seeing the pink tinted cheeks.

"Breakfast is almost ready so you must get dress. Your clothes are in the bathroom on the sink. I put them in there earlier, yeah."Deidara said, before closing the door.

'Omg....did he really do that? Who knew, S-Class criminals were so nice maybe??'

--

"Mini D!! Finally you're here!! We had to fucking wait for you!"Hidan's yelled sounded in Ino's face immediately after entering the dining room.

"...."Ino looked at him and sat down next to Deidara and stared at her bowl of rice.

"When Kakuzu cooks, all he makes is rice since he can't cook for crap, yeah."Deidara said with a smile. Ino smiled back and broke her chopsticks.

Temari glared at Ino from her seat next to Hidan. He noticed the heat of her stare and questioned it.

"What's with the glare? I can feel it."He joked, slightly.

"I just hate her....why did you have to kidnap her as well? If she wasn't here, my kidnapping would be better."Temari said, not caring if Ino heard her or not. In which she did.

Ino got a equally heated glare on her face and retorted back,"No one wants to be here anyway! Not with you either!"

"Well then leave! I don't care what you do!"Temari yelled, standing up from her seat. Ino stood up and said.

"If I could, I would! Don'tcha think!? And you're suppose to be smarter than me!!"

Temari was about to leap across the table and beat the crap out of Ino if Itachi hadn't of intervened. He stared into her eyes and said,

"That wouldn't be wise, Temari-san."

Temari stared back into his eyes before sitting back down. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Itachi, you idiot!! You just broke up a potentially awesome girl fight!!"Hidan yelled, and Kisame actually nodded in agreement.

Itachi didn't say anything, he just sat back in his chair. Of course he broke up a fight, first of all he didn't like chaos and disorderly conduct, second. Leader-sama would have come and scolded everyone.

"Hidan just shut the fuck up! No one wanted to see that fight but you anyway."Kakuzu scolded.

Hidan growled back before a voice interrupted them,"Deidara, Hidan. Pein would like to see you both."

Konan said, from the entrance of the doorway. She smiled before walking over to her seat.

"Morning, Konan-san."The room echoed except Temari, who was still seething.

Deidara and Hidan got up and headed for Leader-sama's office.

"Deidara, Hidan. Good morning."He said, from his desk.

Both sat down to listen to what he had to say.

"I have decided that Temari-san and Ino-san will be your partners since you two kidnapped them. They will be your responsiblilites. Hidan, you and Temari-san's first mission is coming up. I will discuss this further later on."Pein said.

"Hai,(un)."Both said, except Hidan rolled his eyes as well.

"Dismissed. And Deidara?"

"Hai."Deidara said, looking up.

"Send in Itachi and Kisame...I must dicuss their next mission with them."

"Hai, yeah."Deidara said, leaving the room and following after Hidan into the dining room.

"Itachi, Kisame. Leader wants to see both of your asses."Hidan said, pointing to the exit. Itachi nodded and got up, with Kisame following after him.

**A/N: So how was this chapter? Sorry I didn't update this faster, its just I'm on punishment and don't have my laptop. I'll be in skool updating this...that sux T.T....review or I can't get my inspiration for my stories. ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7: Don't know the title?

Chapter 7: I don't know what to call this chapter...

"Hurry up, chick!!" The violet-eyed man yelled from the doorway of his room.

"I'm coming, shut up, dammit!!" Temari yelled back, opening the door with an attitude. She was still pissed off that Ino was here. She had another confrontation with that girl again.

This time they were actually physically scrapping. Of course Temari was ontop, until Ino had kicked her off. Deidara, Itachi, and Sasori broke it up while Hidan stood there with a video recorder.

That's what she liked about him though...he didn't interrupt her much.....but not he wanted to coz that Leader guy wanted them to report to his room. She also liked his eye color...so special and rare. His white hair made him even cuter too.

She brushed past Tobi to run after Hidan and Kakuzu, who were already heading to Leader's office.

She sat down on the red pillows next to him.

"Kakuzu, Hidan, Temari. Welcome..."He said after a few minutes of silence. They all nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I have a mission that requires your talents. It's an assassination mission. The client is paying us to kill the daimyo. He says you can take anything you want, he just wants the guy dead. After a few minutes of distributing the mission spects in case they wanted to read it, they all nodded, got up and left.

"Well, Temari-san, Hidan, let's go." Kakuzu said, already ordering someone around, in which Temari did not like at all.

"Whatever , you stitch-faced bastard. I roll out when I want to."Hidan retorted, which got Temari snickering behind Kakuzu's back. Unfortunately for her, he turned around in a second, glared at her and lopped Hidan's head off.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd stop laughing and shut the hell up!" He snapped to Temari. She rolled her eyes behind his back, and watched him pick up Hidan's head.

"Kakuzu!! What'd the hell you do that for!? Put me back on my goddammed body! And watch it! You're pulling my fucking hair!" Hidan screeched from Kakuzu's hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kakuzu said, his threads uncoiling themselves from his arms and sewing Hidan's head back to his body. He threw Hidan's headband at him and said.

"Put that on! That gash is ugly,"

"Well you did it!" Hidan retorted before grabbing Temari's hand and pulling her to catch up to them.

"I didn't need you help!" She said, with a bright red blush on her face. She eyed his features again and her blush intensified.

"Well you're walking too slow for my liking!" He said, with a smile....well more of a smirk on his face.

"Whatever."she mouthed back....but in secret, she knew she liked that.

--

"Ino-chan!!!"Tobi yelled from the kitchen table as Ino walked in. She cringed before turning to him. She slowly waved back and walked over to the couch.

"What's with you, un?" Deidara asked, looking up from his clay bird. She shrugged and said.

"I'm bored...what do you people do around here for fun?"She asked.

"Anything, yeah."

"YEAH!!! The other day, coz Tobi was bored! Tobi played with Zetsu-sempai."Tobi screeched all the way across the room.

She nodded her head, and layed back on the couch and closed her eyes.

Not even a second later, she was pulled off the couch by someone. She opened her eyes in alarm and guess who it was? Geeee...Tobi.

"Cmon Ino-chan!!! Let's go play with Zetsu-sempai!" He yelled, already dragging her out of the room.

Deidara stoff up in protest but of course the fast idiot was too far away.

--

Temari, Hidan, and Kakuzu all hopped through the dense forest. Temari was panting slightly, not used to running this fast for such a long time.

" Let's take a break, I'm fucking tired!" Hidan called out from his position behind Kakuzu but in front of Temari. Kakuzu sighed deepily before nodding and in the next opening between the branches, jumped down. Temari and Hidan followed him and sat on some rocks while Kakuzu covered their chakra signatures.

"So tell us about yourself? What kind of techniques do you use?"Kakuzu asked, randomly, sitting across the small clearing on a giant boulder.

"Well...I use Wind techniques as you can see from the fan..."She said, not really sarcastically but not nicely, and pointed to the fan on her back.

"Obviously, you dumbass."Hidan snickered from the rock next to Temari's. She grinned and said.

"Why are you people in this organization anyway? And why do I have to be in here anyway?"

"We were shunned from our villages for being different or very special in Hidan's case.-!"

"Hey! I am not special!!"

"Anyway before I was rudely interrupted, you're here because Leader-sama probably liked you, your techniques, or something about you and that Ino kid."He said, with a shrug. You could never tell what was going on under his mask since he barely took it off, and when he did, Temari still never saw his face. Just like Kakashi-san.

"Well let's get going again...that's enough break time."Kakuzu said, hopping back into the trees so there was no objections from Hidan or Temari.

They both looked at each other, the glances interlocked before it broke when Temari looked away with a blush.

--

"OMG, TOBI!!!"Ino yelled, as she ran down the hallway with Tobi by her side. Zetsu was behind them giving them a chase.

"TOBI!! INO!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO!!" Zetsu yelled, gaining some distance on them.

Tobi pushed Ino towards the kitchen and ran in after her. They both ran over to Deidara who stood up in confusion. Both stood behind him with scared looks on their faces. Well on Ino's face. You could never tell with Tobi either with that bright orange mask.

"What'd you two do, yeah?"He asked, watching as Zetsu came with an angry expression on his face.

"Move Deidara!! So I can muder those two!!"He spat.

"Umm....you can take Tobi here, but you can't kill her. Leader-sama said she's a special asset to us, yeah." Deidara explained, and pushing Tobi towards Zetsu.

"Aw...Sempai, you don't care about me?"Tobi asked, edging back away from the angry plant.

"You should know that I don't, un."He grinned. Ino shook her head and watched as the deranged plant guy thingy grabbed Tobi's robe and pulled him out of the kitchen.

"Note number 1...Don't mess with him anymore."Ino said to herself, not noticing she said that outloud.

"Yes, don't."Deidara warned, with a pat on her head, which caused her to blush.

"Thanks for you know, saving me."

"No problem, yeah."Deidara said, sitting back at the table.

--

A/N: Well how was this chapter? Review or I can't get my inspirtation people!! sorry for not updating in a long time. thanksgiving, new puppy, which is absoluty cute. and track,,,,ill get better at this though.


	8. Chapter 8: Some mant blushes

Chapter 8: Job Well Done

Kakuzu lead the small team of him, Hidan, and Temari.

"How much more farther?" Temari asked, turning to him. He looked at her before saying.

"We're here."

"Fucking finally!" Hidan muttered, but with a smile on his face.

"This is what we're gonna do....Hidan and I will disperse of the guards and Temari, you'll take care of the daimyo...."

"Hai." Temari nodded and Kakuzu turned to Hidan. He rolled his eyes and said.

"Whatever."

"Go." Kakuzu whispered, a all 3 disappeared in a second. Temari ran behind Kakuzu and Hidan, who were taking the guards down quickly. There was an opening of scarce guards and Temari took it.

"Grab the girl!! She's going after the daimyo!" Temari guessed the captain yelled. He jumped into her way and slashed at her with a staff.

She jumped back and whipped out her fan.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" And with that, the man flew up into the sky, screaming his head off coz he was getting sliced by the winds.

"Sucks to be him." Hidan said from behind Temari. Kakuzu looked at the guy in the whirlwind and shook his head.

'Leader-sama picked a great strategist and a powerful fighter....'

Temari smirked before running into the open compound door.

"Wow....the daimyo must be overconfident if there's no security in here." She whispered to herself. She opened a fancy looking door and saw a lone throne in the room.

"I was wondering when someone was going to come and try and kill me." The guy in the throne said. He wasn't bad looking but already his overconfidence in his voice mad Temari angry.

"And they sent a chick to kill me....That is just sad...Females aren't supposed to be ninjas. They're not good enough." He was going on and on...

Temari's face flushed with anger and she grabbed her fan.

"Kamaitachi No Jutsu!!!" She yelled. Instantly the winds of the room picked up speed...dangerously. She smirked when the daimyo's eyes opened widely and he whimpered.

"I thought woman weren't good enought to kill you....But you were wrong..Now die." Temari said, with a grin on her face.

Temari's chakra was controlling the whirlwinds and finally decided the release her wrath of winds onto the daimyo. He started screaming and tried to use his arms to shield his face.

--

Hidan bursted out laughing when he heard a man start screaming from inside of the compound. Kakuzu turned to look at the compound and start shaking his head.

"Well at least we know she's doing her job." He said.

"Yea.." Hidan said, slashing somebody's chest open with his three-bladed scythe.

"I'm back..."Temari said, walking out of the compound. She was wiping at the blood that had got on the metal piece of her fan,"That was easy."

"Good. Let's go then." Kakuzu said, hopping into the trees leaving no time for discussion.

"Gosh....Can't anyone rest around here?" Temari asked turning to the religious man. He turned to her with a smile on his face and said.

"I guess not....But he'll get over it if we take just one break." And with that, he took his hand in hers and sat her down.

She blushed heavily and he smirked again seeing this.

"Don't get any ideas girl."

"You should be the one to talk." She joked.

For the first time she noticed his eyes were violet.....that's an odd color....His hair too...Silver.

"I know my hair and eyes are a different color...I don't need you to think it." He said with a laugh.

Temari blushed lightly again but said.

"It's so unique...and beautiful." Without thinking.

"Thank you....just like you." He said the last part quietly...

But even then, she still heard her. She jumped up and said.

"Well let's go before Kakuzu busts a cap up his ass!" She leaped into the trees without any second thought and ran faster than she'd ever run.

"Hmm.....I think I scared her off....No worries. Hidan gets what Hidan wants."

He jumped into the dark forest after his future girlfriend maybe and his money grudging partner.

(now that's not the end of this chapter...we still have to go to Deidara and Ino...after all this is also a Deino fic XD)

--

"Ready to go, un?" Deidara asked, from his seat on a boulder, under the tree Ino sat in.

"Not yet. The sunset is about to start." Ino said, her blue eyes glistening into the last rays of sunlight.

"It's fleeting...just like art, yeah." Deidara said.

"I guess so...But some art is everlasting." Ino replied.

"Oh so now you're an artist, un?" Deidar asked, after all. He wanted to know Ino's position in art...and to see if she thought about it.

"You can say that...after all ikebana is an art."

"Those are fleeting too. Flowers die, yeah."

"But you can preserve them so they can be everlasting." Ino said, looking down. But Deidara wasn't right there anymore. The air next to her changed as Deidara appeared next to her. Ino kinda got scared for a second, almost fell out the tree. She would have if she hadn't have grabbed on to Deidara's cloak.

While he um...grabbed on to her midriff top.

"Umm...Sorry, un..." He stammered out, after all you'd be embarrassed to if your hand was on a female's breast accidentally.

Ino blushed deeply and nodded, turning away.

But in the end, both ended up watching the sunset either way........And both hands ended up finding each other.

A/N: How was that? Plz tell me if u like it or didn't..I'm open for it. Way sorry 4 the delay. but things don't always work my way...with punishment, school...parental controls. in which i hacked.....XD.....Review and I'll get my inspiration faster


	9. Chapter 9: Teamwork

Chapter 9: Teamwork

A/N: Presenting Chapter 9!!!!!

--

Ino eyed Hidan, staring at Temari. Temari was too caught up in polishing her scythe, she didn't notice.

'Well…it seems like I'm not the only one who likes someone.' She thought with a smile on her face.

"Morning Ino-chan, Temari-san, Hidan, un." Deidara said, walking into the room and plopping in the chair next to hers.

"Morning," Ino said with a smile on her face. Hidan looked over to him and nodded his head in acknowledgement. Temari looked over, and greeted him too.

"Temari-san. Ino-san. Leader-sama would like to see you two after breakfast." Itachi said, walking into the room and going immediately over to the fridge.

"Okay." Both said at the same time. Ino finished her bowl of Fruity Pebbles while Temari put down her fan and grabbed two pieces of toast.

Both Deidara and Hidan watched the two girls walk out of the room. They looked at Itachi and said.

"I wonder what that's all about, un."

Itachi shrugged and walked out after them.

--

Ino and Temari looked up when Itachi sat down on the little pillows next to them. Pein clearing his throat caused them to look up and pay attention.

"Temari. Ino. Itachi. I have a mission for you three. I am putting you two on this so your teamwork will get better. Itachi will be the captain….Konan." Pein said.

The blue-haired woman nodded and opened the manila folder that was in her hand. She read.

"The daimyo from Takigakure requires you three to get back his missing wife…She was kidnapped by some rouge ninjas and is being held for ransom. Your job is to obviously get her back….Itachi will be doing something different in this mission, so its up to you and Ino, Temari." Konan said, closing the folder back.

"Here are the radios you'll need to be able to communicate with each other." Pein said, handing the trio choker radios.

All 3 nodded and waited for more instruction.

…

--

'I can't believe he' sending me on a mission and with none other than here!' Temari thought, packing her bags, she was so deep in thought; she didn't notice Hidan standing in her doorway.

"Leaving me?" Hidan said causing Temari to jump and turn around quickly.

Temari nodded and went back to packing. The bed squeaked lightly as Hidan sat on it. He watched her fingers nimbly and delicately folds her clothes.

(Oh…and too specify Temari and Ino don't have their uniforms yet.)

"You know, since you'll be gone. That leader of ours is probably gonna fucking make me go on a mission with only stitch face." Hidan said, trying to get some words out of her. Temari blushed, knowing what he was implying and said.

"Well, you'll be alright. You've done it before I got here." She said with a smile on her face. She zipped her bag closed and sat down next to Hidan. Close.

He leaned in closer, lifted her chin up.

"I feel like a fucking pansy telling you this, but I can't stop looking at you." Hidan whispered. Temari blushed harder than ever before. If it wasn't the words that made her blush, it was his proximity.

And with that one sentence, he stared deeply into her teal-colored eyes before he closed the small…very small if I must say, gap.

Hidan seemed to be working from experience as he bit down on her bottom lip repeatedly, pausing to lick and caress it with his tongue when it began to hurt too bad, and demanding entrance.

"Temari!" A voice from the other side of Temari's door yelled, knocking on the door. Temari sighed before breaking the kiss and yelling.

"What!?"

"Itachi-san said let's go!" Ino's voice yelled before walking away. Hidan sucked his teeth and said.

"We'll continue this later when you get back….That's a promise." Hidan smirked, before heading for his own room.

Temari blushed again and picked up her bag and walked slowly to the living room. As soon as she entered Itachi said.

"Let's go."

Ino nodded before turning to Temari with a smirk on her face and followed after him.

'WTF! What was with that expression on her face?' Temari thought to herself, as the three of them hopped through the trees.

Itachi looked back at the two girls and gave an imperceptible nod of his head at them….Both of them, were falling for Akatsuki members…

"Itachi, how long does it take to reach Takigakure from Amegakure?" Ino asked, staring up to the raven-haired Uchiha. He reminded her so much of Sasuke Uchiha…he was just the older and mature Uchiha.

"At least a day depending on how fast we travel." Itachi answered in his usual baritone of a voice. His voice was deep and silky…like some red velvet cake.

"We should camp though, so we won't be exhausted enough to not complete the mission," Temari suggested. Even thought Itachi did already know they would rest, he was grateful for a person with logic.

--

A few hours later….

Itachi sat on top of his bag keeping guard while the two females rested. He wouldn't be exhausted unless he had to use his Sharingan unnecessarily.

He sighed deeply and looked around at the neighboring bushes and trees. A bushed shifted and immediately he had a kunai in his hand. Quickly performing the hand seals of the shadow clone Jutsu, he sent his clones behind whatever was in the bush.

"There they are…Shouldn't we report them to Garu-sama before trying to attack them, Toku? I mean they're Akatsuki members for goodness sake." The level headed whispered. He was a blonde boy. Shoulder-length hair with big brown, pleading eyes.

"Oh stop being a scaredy-cat! If we kill them right now, Garu-sama will reward us with top-ranking positions and no one will think of us as losers anymore, Shishimaru." Toku, the other one said. He was instead raven-haired just like Itachi except he had blue eyes and his long hair was out like Neji's.

Shishimaru whimpered before nodding and turning back to look at Itachi, who was staring straight at them with Sharingan eyes.

"He's looking this way!" Shishimaru whispered, his voice rising somewhat if that's possible.

"Why are you two hiding in the bushes?" Itachi's clone said, startling the two.

"Dude! I didn't even see him move!" Toku yelled, backing up a few. Ino and Temari, hearing his yell, both awoke to see what the commotion was.

"Great Toku! Now you woke the other two up." Shishimaru whispered, back up just like Toku.

The metal from the kunai glinted in the moonlight and both boys' eyes widened. Shadow Clone Itachi threw both kunais at them silencing them both forever.

"….I have another mission to do. You two get started on yours'…" Itachi said, standing up and running into the bushes.

Ino stretched and got up. Temari rubbed her eyes before getting up too.

"Henge into Shishimaru while I'll henge in that Toku guy." Temari instructed before performing the hand signs.

After becoming the guy, she grabbed her fan and ran into the bushes towards the compound they were storming into this time. Ino followed after her.

They kept running until they came upon a big mansion.

"We'll split up and look for the woman…Try not getting killed or captured or something worse." Temari said, rolling her eyes. Shikamaru had told Temari that was what Ino was famous for. Getting caught and having either Shika or Choji to come save her.

"Yea, whatever." Ino said, going right while Temari went left….

Based on what the guys displayed, they were losers so no one would bother either one of them and from their words it showed their true colors. Toku was the brash and over-confident one while Shishimaru was the quiet, shy, and timid one.

Ino had only gotten a few feet into the compound when a lady stepped out of the shadows and said.

"Shishimaru! Garu-sama says for you and Toku to bring the hostage her food! Hop to it now!" She ordered before stepping into the shadows again. Acting undercover, she shook her head hesitantly and walked away.

'Now to find the frickin kitchen.' Ino thought to herself,' and I have to find Temari.'

--

Temari wasn't having the best of luck either. For one, she was most likely going around in circles.

"Toku!" A voice called. She turned around and winced as Toku's long hair swished in her face. She got a good look at the person who called her and sighed in relief, it was only Ino.

"Some lady ordered us to get food to the hostage." Ino said with a smile on her face. Temari nodded and said.

"Now to the kitchen."

"I found it. Follow me." Ino said, pulling Temari's sleeve. Temari snatched her arm back and snapped.

"I can follow all by myself." Ino rolled her eyes and ran towards the kitchen with Temari on her heels.

--

Itachi wiped the blood that had splattered on his face from his last victim who tried to stand in his way.

"That was unfortunate." A voice said, causing him to turn around.

"Well if it isn't Uchiha Itachi." A silver-haired man said, crossing his arms. He was way taller than Itachi; he was Kisame's height or just a little shorter. Was wearing all black with.

"……Uraharra Daisuke." Itachi said, recognizing the guy. He sighed deeply and said," Do we have to fight this time?"

"Yea we do, Itachi. You ran out on the last fight, so you can't run out on this one." Daisuke said with a smirk on his face.

Itachi rolled his eyes and turned back around. He walked only a few feet away when 3 kunais embedded themselves in Itachi's back.

He staggered and fell to his knees. Daisuke walked over to him and said.

"See, you underestimated me once again, Uchiha,"

"As you did me." Itachi's baritone rang out again. Unfortunately for Daisuke, he couldn't find the source of his voice since it was coming from all the sides of the room.

"Bu?- When?- Oh I hate you Uchiha Itachi!! Wait till I find you!!" Daisuke yelled, running from the room and slamming the door after his wake.

Itachi came from behind the throne in the room with a smile on his face.

"Gets him every time."

--

Temari and Ino snatched the food from the chef and walked to the room he told them to go in.

Fortunately for them, the real Toku and Shishimaru hadn't been there before.

Luck was on their side this time.

They pushed open a heavy door and eyed a lonely woman tied up on the floor. Her eyes widened in horror when they walked in and towards her.

"Shh! We're not supposed to be here!" Temari said shushing her.

"We're really the Akatsuki who've been sent to come and rescue you." Ino reassured her. Temari took out a switchblade and cut through the ropes that bounded her.

"Thank you!" She whispered, standing up and feeling her sore wrists.

"No time for that, we've gotta get out here," Ino said, opening the door a crack and sticking her head out.

She slipped out and around the corner. Temari waited until Ino gave the signal for the woman to go out.

They almost got to the exit when poison coated senbons needles flew out of the darkness.

--

A/N: I'm gonna stop right here so you can have the action part in the next chapter!!! Review and enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10: Damages

Chapter 10: Damages

A/N: Sorry for leaving a cliff-hanger but I just had to….

--

Temari pushed the woman out of the way and knocked the poisoned senbons needles out of the air with a wave of air from her fan.

"Where do you think you're taking her?" The woman from earlier said," I only ordered you to give her food, not to take her somewhere."

"...Temari, do you think you can take her?" Ino whispered to the wind user. Temari nodded and said.

"Yea…just get her out of here and come back for me."

Ino nodded and pushed the door open with the woman on the other side of her.

"By the way, what is your name? I should know the names of my rescuers." She said.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino and she's Temari." Ino said, pushing the lady into some bushes as guards walked by.

"You're from the Yamanaka clan?"

"Yea." Ino said, trying to spot a break in the never-ending stream of guards. Finally they stopped coming so Ino grabbed the woman's hand and ran back to the clearing they were resting in earlier.

She pushed on her radio and just as she did, Itachi came out of the bushes.

"Where's Temari?" Was his first question.

"She was fighting someone and told me to take them to safety," Ino explained of the other blonde's absence.

Itachi opened his mouth to say something but was I interrupted by strings of kunais flying out in every direction.

Ino blocked the ones facing in her direction and Itachi took care of all the others.

The woman cried out and dropped to her knees.

"Itachi….See I told I'd find you again." Daisuke smirked as he walked out of the bushes.

Following him was a girl about Ino's age. Her hair was really crazy…now Sakura's hair is usually the most outrageous since its pink…but this girl was green-haired instead.

Her eyes were blue though.

"Sakumo, take care of the girl guarding the hostage." Daisuke ordered in which Sakumo nodded.

She was fast, Ino had to admit that. Ino reared back her fist and slammed it into the girls face. The girl skidded back a few feet before running back and sending a kick to Ino's abdomen, which sent Ino flying into a tree.

Itachi was doing better than her since he sent his opponent flying into the bushes. Then he vanished with his super fast speed, appeared behind the girl and knocked her upside her head. Then Ino sent a kick to her head, knocking her unconscious.

"Go back for Temari." Itachi ordered," I got this."

Ino nodded and ran back to the compound where Temari was lying on the floor from a hit she received from the mysterious woman.

"Was that all you can do?" She taunted, not noticing Ino stalking behind her. Ino slammed her head into the side of the lady's head sending her flying into the wall. Ino then ran over to Temari and helped her up. Temari sent a glare at the girl.

"I'm just trying to help!" Ino snapped.

"I don't need your help!" Temari retorted.

"Well thanks to your arguing, I'm gonna kill two birds with one stone!" The woman said as senbons surrounded them. Both sets of eyes widened and both girls cried out when the senbons pierced their skin.

Ino pushed Temari behind her and received the second half of the hits so Temari grabbed her fan and sent a deadly wind at her.

"What a drag…" the woman muttered before taking her last breath and dying.

--

Deidara was sculpting some clay when 3 people came through the door. He looked up and there was Ino, Itachi, and Temari.

"She didn't want anyone to take them out." Temari answered to Deidara's curious stare at the senbons in Ino's body.

"I'm gonna go report to Leader-sama." Itachi said, walking back into the hallway.

"What happened though, un?" Deidara asked, leaning Ino on his side. Ino blushed, Temari giggled and said.

"We had a run in with a woman fond of senbons as you can see…….I'm outta here." Temari said, walking away from find her boo.

"Well, let me help take those out, yeah." Deidara said in which Ino nodded. He picked her up bridal-style carefully and set her down on the couch.

--

"Hidan…" Temari whispered, sticking her head in his room. His silver hair glinted in the sunlight as he turned his head to face her. He smirked, got up and held out his hand. She smiled and stuck her hand in his.

She pulled him out of the room and into a hug.

"Let's go for a walk." She said, looking up into his violet eyes.

"Hidan, you're supposed to be helping me count this money from the bounty." Kakuzu's voice called from in the room.

"Fuck it, I'm going out." He led the way to a field where a waterfall was present.

"This place is beautiful." Temari smiled, looking around. Hidan nodded and said.

"Some of us come here from time to time when we feel the need to leave." He explained.

…..Hours later…..

"What the hell happened to you two?" Kisame asked, seeing Temari and Hidan's soaking wet clothes.

"Hidan here tried to push me into a lake but ended up falling too." Temari said, laughing.

Kisame shook his head walking away muttering things to himself.

"OUCH!!" A yell called from the kitchen. Wanting to see what was going on, they walked in and winced just as Deidara pulled a senbon out of Ino's shoulder.

"Sorry, un." Deidara said, rubbing her shoulder a little. Ino nodded and rubbed her shoulder after he had moved on.

"What the hell?" Hidan said, this was the first time he had seen Ino since they had gotten back from the mission.

"She jumped in the way of an attack that was headed for me." Temari said, smiling apologetic to Ino.

"It was worth it though, things were patched between them." Itachi said, not even looking up from his book.

"Shit that pain isn't anything." Hidan said, leaning up against the way.

"Hidan shut up, they aren't immortal so they don't know the pain of getting their heads chopped off or anything." Kakuzu said.

"I wasn't fucking talking to you!" Hidan retorted.

"I'll take out the last one….You might accidentally hurt her, Deidara." A female voice said from the doorway.

"Oh, hey Konan-san, un." Deidara said, scooting over for the blue-haired lady to take his spot.

"Senbons from the neck are the ones that need to be taken seriously…they're the ones that can kill if you take them out a wrong way." Konan said, fingering it a little while easing it out slowly.

"Ugh…" Ino muttered while rubbing her neck after it was out," Thanks."

"No problem." Konan said with a smile," Deidara…bring me some ice."

He nodded and walked over to the freezer.

"They hurt, Ino-chan?" Kisame smirked.

"No shit Sherlock." Ino retorted.

Kisame laughed, he liked both her and Temari's sass.

--

A/N: Now much of a chapter but that was okay….


	11. Chapter 11: Singing in the kitchen

Chapter 11: Singing in the Kitchen…

A/N: Woohoo!! Srry for not updating but I have to give a chance to read it first…anywayz you'll lurv this chapter!!

--

"And why do you have to have to go on this mission again?" Temari pouted, looking Hidan in his eye. He nodded and said.

"I don't wanna though, but you know Leader-sama over here, no disobeying." Hidan said, using air quotes. Temari nodded and laughed.

"Let's go, Hidan. Nice day, Temari-san." Kakuzu said, closing the door behind him. Temari nodded in his acknowledgment and watched them both leave.

She also watched Sasori, Zetsu, Konan, and Deidara leave (not before saying bye to Ino though)

She sighed heavily and plopped down on the couch next to Ino. Both girls looked at Kisame wrapping his Samehada Sharkskin blade. Itachi on the loveseat, was deeply engrossed in reading some random book he found lying around the base.

"….."

"This is deadly boring." Temari said, blowing her hair out of her eye. Ino nodded and said.

"At least with everyone here, there was always someone to play pranks on."

"Leader-sama said we should train with the two of you." Kisame said, he turned to Itachi and said.

"Itachi!"

No response.

"Itachi.." He said a little louder.

Still no response.

"ITACHI! If you don't goddamn answer me!!" Kisame swore. This got Itachi's attention and he finally looked up from his book.

"Good book, eh?" Ino joked. Itachi slightly nodded and looked over to the blue skinned man.

"What do you want, Kisame?"

"Remember, Leader-sama wanted us to train the girls and further their strength." Kisame said.

Itachi nodded before saying," Gosh…Can't read anymore around here."

Temari and Ino snickered lightly, following both men out of the kitchen and to a nearby field.

Temari blinked, recognizing the place as where Hidan had taken her. Itachi noticed it, and placed a slight smile on his face. But he turned back around to them and said.

"Alright…first we must increase your speed, Ino-san. Kisame, you test Temari-san's power." Itachi ordered.

"Sure…whatever floats your boat," Kisame smirked, evilly.

"And Kisame, don't frickin kill her. You're handicapped to only taijutsu. Temari can use whatever she feels to take you down." Itachi said before turning back to Ino.

--

A few hours later….

Temari peered out of a bush at the waiting Kisame. He now had bruises and cuts from the winds she unleashed on him. He still had that cocky smile of his.

'I will so wipe that smile off his face.' Temari thought. She bit her thumb and rubbed it across her fan.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu: The Art of Summoning!" Temari yelled, launching herself out of the trees and waving her fan in Kisame's direction.

Kisame turned around to the awaiting blades of wind and just stood there as they danced in front of him. A newly cut appeared on his cheek and another ripped a cut into his shirt.

'Why isn't he dodging them anymore?' Temari thought, standing there, ready to produce more wind.

He smirked even more and charged upon her waiting figure. He brought his sword down only to have it blocked by her closed fan. She swung it, using it like a club, at his leg. If he hadn't have stepped back just in time, his leg would have been broken.

Unfortunately his sword was thrown a few feet when she swung her club-like fan. She smirked and swung it down above his head. His fast reflexes, kicked it away. Her fan flew across the clearing near Itachi and Ino, who were working on her speed and accuracy.

They looked up before going back to training.

Kisame smirked and almost caught Temari off-guard with a kick, Temari back flipped once before running at him and punching him in his face.

"Damn you got a mean left-hook." Kisame laughed, wiping at the blood that leaked from his lip. Temari smirked and ran around him, towards her fan. Since his sword was faster, he grabbed it smashed the ground with it, throwing her off balanced.

She stumbled and fell to her knees. She looked up to see him standing above her.

"You lose, Kunoichi…But you put up a heck of a fight." He laughed, gruffly.

Temari rolled her eyes playfully…a fight lose. A damage to her womanly pride.

"Not too bad, Temari-san." Itachi said with Ino by his side, playing the innocent bystanders watching the action.

"We'll end training today…" Itachi said, rubbing the back of his eye. Ino glanced up at him and said.

"It's not good to rub your eyes, it irritates them even more…Especially since you use your eyes a lot, Itachi-san." Ino ordered. Itachi looked down at her and stared into her eyes.

"…."

"Yea Itachi. Listen to the girl." Kisame joked.

"Shut up, Kisame…Let's go." Itachi said, turning his heel, leaving no time for discussion.

--

"Four, tres, two, uno"

[Kisame]

Listen up ya'll, 'cause this is it

The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious

[Temari]

Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco

They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo.

You could see me, you can't squeeze me.

I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy.

I got reasons why I tease 'em.

Boys just come and go like seasons.

[Temari]

Fergalicious (so delicious)

But I ain't promiscuous.

And if you was suspicious,

All that crap is fictitious.

I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)

That puts them boys on rock, rock.

And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

[Temari and slightly Ino]

So delicious (it's hot, hot)

So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)

So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)

I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

[Temari]

Fergalicious def-,

Fergalicious def-,

Fergalicious def- ["def" is echoing]

Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy.

They always claim they know me,

Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey, Stacy),

I'm the F to the E, R, G, the I, the E,

And can't no other lady put it down like me.

[Temari]

I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)

My body stay vicious

I be up in the gym just working on my fitness

He's my witness (oooh, wee) (Kisame)

I put yo' boy on rock, rock

And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

[Temari and Ino]

So delicious (it's hot, hot)

So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)

So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)

Fergalicious (hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out)

[Temari]

Baby, baby, baby,

If you really want me,

Honey get some patience.

Maybe then you'll get a taste.

I'll be tasty, tasty,

I'll be laced with lacey.

It's so tasty, tasty,

It'll make you crazy.

[Kisame]

T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty

D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, hit it Fergie

[ Temari]

All the time I turn around brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my (uuhh)

I just wanna say it now - I ain't trying to round up drama, little mama I don't wanna take your man.

And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it.

But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele

'Cause they say she...

[Temari]

Delicious (so delicious)

But I ain't promiscuous

And if you was suspicious

All that crap is fictitious

I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)

That puts them boys on rock, rock

And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)

Four, tres, two, uno.

My body stay vicious,

I be up in the gym just working on my fitness,

He's my witness (oooh, wee).

I put yo' boy on rock, rock,

And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

[Ino]

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty

It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)

[Kisame]

T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty

T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the, E to the, L I C I O U S, to the

D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty

T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, four, tres, two, uno

D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the

D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the.....

Itachi shook his head in amusement from the display of boredom. Deciding that they were bored and had nothing left to do, Ino came up with the idea of singing as she and Sakura used to when they were little.

"…..Wow…." A voice came from the doorway. All four glance to see Pein leaning against the door.

Temari and Ino blushed while Kisame got flustered.

"It's okay…keep going." Pein chuckled….wow laughing coming from stoic leader..

Ino turned to Kisame who opened his mouth….

"[Kisame]  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh baby)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh baby)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh baby)  
Can't help it

[Ino]  
First time, that I saw your eyes  
Boy, you looked right through me, mmm mmmm  
Played it cool, but I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me, mmm mmm

[Ino]  
You got me trippin' (oh), stumblin' (oh)  
Flippin' (oh), fumblin' (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)  
You got me slippin' (oh), tumblin' (oh)  
Sinkin' (oh), crumblin' (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)  
So in love with you

[Kisame]  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh baby)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh no)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (no how)  
Can't help it

[Ino]  
Can't breathe, when you touch my sleeve  
Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmmm  
Whoa now? Think I'm goin' down  
Friends don't know what's with me  
Mmm mmm

[Ino]  
You got me trippin' (oh), stumblin'  
(Oh), flippin'(Oh), fumblin' (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)  
You got me slippin' (oh), tumblin' (oh)  
Sinkin' (oh), crumblin' (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)  
So in love with you

[Kisame]

Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh no)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh please)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh no)  
Can't help it

[Ino]  
You know this ain't the first time this has happened to me  
This love sick thing  
I like serious relationships and uh  
A girl like me don't stay single for long  
'Cuz everytime a boyfriend and I break-up  
My world is crushed and I'm all alone,  
The love bug crawls right back up and bites me  
And I'm back

[Kisame]  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (in in love)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh god)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (I'm back in love)  
Can't help it  
Whooo hoo hoo  
Can't help it  
GirL can't help it (I'm back in love, yeah)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (I'm back in love, yeah baby)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (I'm back in love, yeah)  
Can't help it (I know you got me)

[Ino]  
You got me trippin' (oh), stumblin' (oh)  
Flippin' (oh), fumblin' (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)  
You got me slippin' (oh), tumblin' (oh)  
Sinkin' (oh), crumblin' (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)  
So in love with you

Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)  
You got me slippin' (oh), tumblin' (oh)  
Sinkin' (oh), crumblin' (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)  
So in love with you  
So in love with you  
So in love with you"

Ino opened her eyes after the last part and almost fell off the counter, if Kisame hadn't have caught her.

"What the fuck?" Hidan exclaimed, as him, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, and Konan looked from the door.

Ino blushed and then Temari blushed as well when he said.

"I saw you two, ponytails." Hidan smirked.

"It was good though." Kakuzu muttered before walking away to go count money.

"Yea, un." Deidara said, with a dreamy expression on his face, staring at Ino. She blushed, smiled, and looked away.

"It was funny." Pein said, from the couch, where no one really noticed him.

"WTF?" Sasori said.

"Leave it alone, Sasori." Pein said, before Sasori could make a smart comment. Sasori was like that.

--

That chapter was hilarious…I should have included a fluffy moment but I didn't want to yet….

REVIEW!!!


	12. Chapter 12: The New Girl

Chapter 11: The New Girl

A/N: You people!! I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER…BUT IF U HAD A PARENTAL LIKE MINE…U'D UNDERSTAND….T.T

--

"Where the hell is it!?" Temari yelled, throwing everything constructing her view around the room she and Hidan shared.

She just happened to notice her fan was nowhere to be seen anywhere…Everyone knew not to touch it…Even Hidan and Gaara.

"Hey Temari." Ino's voice came from behind her.

Unconsciously, she slammed her fist into the side of Ino's mouth.

In the kitchen….

"DAMMIT TEMARI!!!!" Ino yell came from in Hidan's room but could be heard in the kitchen.

Deidara looked around before getting up and leaving the room. A purple haired teen around Ino's age then took his seat with a big grin on her face.

"Gee I wonder what's wrong?" She said with a fake innocent look on her face.

"And yet I have feeling that it was you." Itachi retorted, not even glancing up from his cereal bowl.

Back in the room…

"What's wrong, un!?" Deidara asked, coming upon the two blondes. Much to Ino's embarrassment, he grabbed her and grasped her in a hug…in front of Temari.

"I accidentally punched her." Temari said, scratching the back of her head.

"Accidentally my ass." Ino's muffled voice came from inside Deidara's robe.

"What!? I was blinded by fury." Temari said, looking apologetic.

"Why, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I can't find my fan anywhere…" Temari said, glancing back into the room for a minute.

"I know where it's at, un….Ami has it. For reasons unknown though," He answered, already heading back to the kitchen with Ino behind him.

"What!?" Temari shrieked, not noticing them leaving for the kitchen already.

Temari ran up to catch up to them.

Back in the kitchen….

"Give it back!" Temari immediately yelled when she got into the kitchen.

"Who are you?" Ino asked, confused with finding another girl that no one ever told them about and never seeing her a day in their lives.

"Ami Higarashi….And I was just curious so calm that down." Ami smirked," But not it seems I'm bored with it…You can have it back…"

And with that, she threw it and it landed in the hallway. Temari glanced back at it before glaring back at Ami. She stepped forward and growled.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Temari snapped.

"I just told you." Ami laughed quietly. Itachi and Sasori shook their heads and pushed Hidan toward Temari.

"Hidan! Control your girlfriend!" Ino ordered, grabbing Temari's arm to hold her back from killing this Ami girl.

'This girl needs to calm this shit down…before she gets killed.' Ino thought, glancing over to the look the teen that looked her age.

Hidan rolled his eyes at Ino, grabbed Temari, and said.

"I didn't need your invitation." He smirked before leaving the room with a very angry blonde.

"Ami-chan! Tobi thinks you shouldn't have done that! That was very mean in Tobi's eyes!" Tobi said, pointing his finger in her face "scolding" her. She just pushed his finger out of her face and said.

"Mean is what I do best…You forget that Tobi." And with that she waltzed out of the room to do some thinking.

'Who does this girl think she is!? I've known Hidan longer than she has and she's suddenly got him all girlfriend and boyfriend shit over him! He should be with me instead! She can't control him...Plus I'm prettier.' Ami thought, before knocking over a vase she pasted sitting on a pedestal.

Back in the kitchen…

Everyone had left except Itachi and Sasori. They were having a discussion about the situation at hand.

"I have a feeling she's gonna try and break them up…Don't you?" Sasori asked, glancing up to the Sharingan User.

"Yup…After all, it's Ami we're talking about. She's a natural born, troublemaker….She'll try and do everything in her power." Itachi said, putting his magazine down finally.

"Well…I don't know about you, but I prefer not a lot of drama around here…What do ya say we counter her antics?" Sasori said, giving up an idea.

"I like your style Sasori-san…Whenever we see something going on, we'll do just the opposite of her…At least we'll try." Itachi said.

"Yea…we can't be with her 24/7…We'll figure this out." Sasori said, getting up and leaving to go make some repairs on his puppets.

(WOOHOO!!! Itachi and Sasori are working together!!)

--

"It's okay, Temari. She didn't know any better…At least I don't frickin think." Hidan said, kissing her neck.

"…Sure…" Temari said, rubbing Hidan's face.

"Fuck this…Let's go to our spot." Hidan said, getting up and pulling Temari along with him.

She smiled and ran after him.

--

In one of the many hallways in the Akatsuki base…

"Where ya headed to, Ino-chan?" Tobi asked, running alongside Ino after spotting her from his orange themed room.

"Of to a date with the bathroom…" Ino replied.

"Eww…" Tobi said, backing away from Ino a little.

"To wash my hair, you idiot." Ino said, rolling her eyes and showing him the shampoo in her hand.

"Oh…Tobi thought otherwise…" Tobi said, rubbing his head.

"I know you did." Ino laughed.

"Tobi just bought some shampoo for you! Here you go!" Tobi said, handing over another bottle and skipping away.

"…Uh...Thanks." She said, walking into the bathroom.

….About half an hour later…

Ino towel-dried her hair before walking into the kitchen for something to eat. Kisame looked up upon her entrance before biting into his sandwich. Then he did a double take at her.

"Um…Ino?" He said.

"Hm?"

"You do know your hair is pink?" He asked, staring at the once blonde now bubblegum haired girl.

She was drinking a glass of water but started choking when she heard what he had said.

"A-are you s-serious?" She asked, picking up some strands of hair and now looking into their color. She gasped and backed up out of the kitchen.

"…Pink…" Kisame muttered to himself, biting into his sandwich again. The giant newspaper in the corner unfolded and behind it was…Ami.

"Ha-ha!!! That was truly hilarious…Don't ya think, Kisame-kun?" She laughed. He turned to her and shook his head.

"...Not really...since I didn't laugh…It would only be funny if it was somebody else though." He said, shaking his head and getting up.

"Wow….he got turned into a fun-sucker." Ami muttered to herself," Well it seems like that Tobi did was he was told."

--

"Ino, calm down, un. It'll go back to its normal color." Deidara said, trying to calm the angry and sad Ino.

"Actually not for a while, its permanent color and it'll only come out on its own." Ami's voice said, from the doorway of Deidara and Ino's shared room.

"I should have known it was you, un. Only you play pranks on people like this." Deidara said. Ino got up and ran at Ami. Ami surprised at the boldness hesitated before running down the hallway with Ino in pursuit…Deidara seeing this ran after the two ladies.

"Ino don't do it, yeah!!" Deidara yelled.

"She fucking messed up my hair!!!" Ino yelled back, gaining distant on Ami. Ino pulled out a kunai out of her holster and threw it at the girl…it only missed by an inch.

"If you hit me, I'm gonna get Pein on you!" Ami called back, running into the living room and behind the table. Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, and Hidan looked up from the couch.

"Ami get out the fucking way! I Am Legend is on!!" Hidan yelled, throwing his hands up.

Ino stopped in front of the table, opposite of Ami.

"Somebody grab her, un!" Deidara yelled, running into the room and restraining the still mad Ino.

"Tough luck, Ino-chan…" Ami purred, squeezing between Itachi and Hidan.

"Deidara let me go! I'm going to kill her!!" Ino said, as Deidara picked her up and was carrying her away.

"Precisely…that wouldn't be a wise decision, yeah." He said, kissing her forehead.

Itachi, Sasori, and Kisame watched as Deidara carried Ino out, then turned to the smirking and leaning on Hidan Ami.

"Did you see her hair?" Itachi asked, speaking to everyone.

"Yea, it was fucking pink…..Wait, wasn't it blonde earlier?" Hidan said, his eyes still on I Am Legend.

(That movie was awesome!!!)

"I may have accidentally poured some cotton candy colored dye in her shampoo bottle." Ami said, trying to be all innocent.

"Yea right. You're always doing something Ami." Sasori said.

"One day you're gonna do it to the wrong person and they're going to beat the shit out of you." Itachi warned.

"And that time isn't anytime soon." Ami purred, leaning even more on the not paying attention Hidan.

"That's what you say right now." Kisame said.

--

A/N: So what'd you guys think of this chapter…and again I'm truly sorry…that's why I'm putting another chapter up…T.T….Truly sorry…You know I wouldn't do this to you guys on purpose…Please forgive me *bows*


	13. Chapter 13: Decoy

Chapter 13: Decoy

A/N: In exchange for me not updating in a while…I promised you this chapter along with Chapter 12….Her you go….

--

"Morning everyone." A voice came from the doorway. Kisame spluttered on his orange juice. Ino and Temari smiled and nodded in acknowledgment. Sasori and Itachi nodded too. Deidara held up a hand and let the mouth on his palm do all the smiling while he ate. Hidan grunted. Kakuzu then proceeded to hit Hidan and gave a little wave…and Tobi…was just being Tobi.

"MORNING LEADER-SAMA!!!" Tobi yelled, skipping over to his seat and taking a big bite out of his pancakes….with his mask on…I don't know how he does it….

"Tobi take it down a lot of decibels, un! It's only 6a.m.!!" Deidara hissed, still kinda sleepy…from who knows what with Ino….Just kidding….or am I?

"So what brings you down here?" Sasori spoke up.

"I have a mission requiring all of you."

"What the hell?! A mission that needs the whole goddamn Akatsuki! That was a hilarious one," Hidan said.

"I was being serious…"

"Whenever aren't you?" Konan's joked, walking into the kitchen.

"Do I have to help?" Ami whined.

"I don't think so…Not really." Pein said, turning to her before going back to addressing the others.

"I need a scroll…that's obviously very important and it seems the messenger delivering it is guarded by some squads…Shouldn't be too hard but you know Konoha would be lining up its players." Pein explained.

"K-Konoha?" Ino stuttered, suddenly shrinking back in her seat…In her whole stay here, she hadn't even thought of them.

"Yes…You all are splitting up into teams as usual…Whatever you name yourselves doesn't matter. I sent Zetsu up ahead and he reported that Konoha has 3 teams guarding this guy. Since you guys will be splitting up into 4 teams, 3 will act as decoys while the other team retrieves the scroll. Got it?" Pein said, before grabbing some toast that spontaneously popped out of the toaster.

He buttered it and before he left said," After breakfast, come to my office to pick up the radios you'll need."

"….." There was a silence over the table before Tobi said.

"…Awkward Social Silence…."

Deidara picked up a biscuit and threw it at Tobi's head and said.

"Social silence my ass, un….Shut the fuck up."

Tobi was probably most likely glaring at just about everyone since there were giggles and laughs.

"It's not funny…Tobi got hurt." Tobi sobbed.

--

"We're should be Team Sexy!" Temari said, in an argument with Kakuzu and Hidan.

"I'm fucking going for Team Sexy Jashinist." Hidan said.

"No! We're gonna be Team Moneh! No doubt about it!!" Kakuzu said, trying to finalize his decision on the name.

"Like I said we should be Team Sexy since we're all sexy!" Temari argued.

"Except Kakuzu." Hidan said before snickering causing Temari to snicker and everyone around them. This included Ino, Itachi, Konan, and Kisame.

"That's not funny…Everyone is beautiful in their own way." Kakuzu defended.

"Just keep telling yourself that." Temari joked, causing the snickers to develop into full blown laughter.

"Just name yourselves Team Sexy Moneh Jashinist! For goodness sake!" Konan said, listening to their conversation for the last 5 minutes.

"….I can go with that." Temari shrugged. Hidan nodded and Kakuzu crossed his arms before nodding as well.

"Now go before we get off to a late start." Pein ordered," Dismissed!"

And with that, everyone was gone in a cloud of smoke.

"Oh my gosh…Are they trying to made my asthma act up?" Konan asked rolling her eyes. Pein snickered silently so Konan wouldn't hear him.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny." She scolded.

"Yes ma'am."

--

Deidara, Ino, and Sasori jumped through the forest. They had the job of stopping the second team. Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi had to get the scroll from the first group; Hidan, Temari, and Kakuzu were to hold up the third group.

"There!" Ino said, pointing into a large clearing where a group had flown out of the trees in.

"Leader-sama! We've found the second team!" Sasori said, pressing on the radio.

"You know what to do." Pein said.

The team stopped when the red clouds and black robes flew out of the trees.

"Akatsuki!" He said…

"Ino!!" The other said.

Ino gasped and looked down……..The second voice had belonged to…Choji while the first was Choji's.

"She's not the Ino we used to know, Choji. Stay alert." Shikamaru said.

Ino looked up from the ground and into the eyes of all 4 of them…Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"Ino, what happened to her hair?" Sakura called out…after all, the gap between them was at least 15 feet. She had noticed Ino's pink hair as well as her standing very close to the blonde one they call Deidara.

"A bitch messed with my shampoo." Ino said.

"All teams a go?" Konan's voice came, interrupting any more conversation.

"Team Itachi's a go....Itachi! I thought we were gonna call it Team Sushi!....Hell no! I'm not gonna be classified under raw fish!"

"Team Sexy Moneh Jashinist's a go."

"Team Art's a go." Sasori said, looking over to Ino and Deidara. Both nodded.

"So you're working with them now?" Naruto asked.

"Obviously Naruto…It's so troublesome." Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes at Naruto.

"Team Itachi are you in position?" Pein said.

"Yes…we're going in now." Itachi said," Tobi shut up! If they hear us I'm going to kill you."

Ino put a smile on her face from that one…at least something was funny.

Shikamaru must have figured out they had split up and were going as decoys because he reached up for his radio strapped around his neck. Sasori noticed this and sent some kunais in his direction. Breaking it clear off his neck.

"I don't think so." Sasori smirked. He twitched his fingers and attached chakra strings to Ino, just as they had planned.

She ran through the gap and kicked out at Shikamaru and connected with Sakura instead, who was standing directly behind Shikamaru.

"Argh!" She cried, before punching out and hitting Shikamaru who decided to stand back up at the moment.

"Sasori-no-Danna! You can't keep the fun all to yourself, un!" Deidara said, pulling out some clay.

He smirked and launched a clay bird at Naruto and Choji who were about to fly into battle against the controlled Ino.

"Just don't kill him, Deidara. You know Naruto is rightfully Itachi and Kisame's catch." Sasori said, his eyes straying from his battle and watching Deidara for a moment.

--

Temari back flipped when a steady string of kunais and other ninja assorted weapons came flying out of some bushes.

'Hmm…these weapons look familiar,' Temari thought.

"Now my youthful rival!" Rock Lee's voice came, as he ran out of the bushes with some intense speed.

Kakuzu's arm disconnected with his body and burrowed under ground.

(creepy v.v)

"Finally some fucking action!" Hidan said, throwing his scythe into the same bushes the kunais came flying out of.

Out bounded Neji and Tenten.

"Ah! If it isn't the weapons mistress!" Temari said, remembering Tenten as the girl she wiped the floor with in the chuunin exams.

"Temari of Suna…You're with the Akatsuki?" Tenten said, getting a good look at her robe that fitted snug on her curvaceous body.

"Be careful, Tenten." Neji said, before flying into battle with Hidan…who also just happened to be the Akatsuki's best Taijutsu-user other than Pein.

"Just focus on hitting him, Neji." Tenten said, hesitating on what scroll to use…after all Temari had the winds to just knock her weapons out of the sky like they did in the exams battle.

"Hidan, Temari! Don't be getting cocky." Kakuzu warned, dodging one of Lee's Leaf Hurricane Kicks.

.

"Whatever, you stitch-faced bastard." Hidan retorted.

Tenten summoned some weapons and threw them at Temari, who blocked them by opening her fan.

'That's different…last time we fought, she blew them out of the air…Something's different…' Tenten thought, dodging the fan that Temari swung at her like a club. Tenten's concentration shifted when noticed Lee being kicked in her direction. She stuck her foot out and at least stopped him from moving even more.

"Thanks my youthful Tenten!" Lee said, getting up and showing off his thumbs up pose at her. She just stared at him for a second before getting pushed out the way by him.

"GAH!" He said, blood spluttering out of his mouth. He had took the winds that came for Tenten.

"Thank you, Lee." Tenten said, getting up and throwing a spiked bomb at her…

--

"Ino! Cut it out! You know the Akatsuki are just using you!!" Shikamaru yelled, dodging yet another kick coming from the blonde…With Sasori controlling her, she was untouchable.

"No they're not, Shika! Just shut up!" Ino retorted, dodging Sakura's punch.

"Yes they are!" Sakura added, skidding back a couple of feet to dodge the kunais Ino threw at her.

"Stop being a slut!" Shikamaru said.

Immediately Ino stopped…she wasn't being controlled by Sasori's chakra strings anymore…He pulled back when he noticed her straining against him when she heard what he said just now.

"Shikamaru! You know she hates being called that!" Choji scolded, dropping out of his fight helping Naruto against Deidara.

"Stop defending her Choji! She's probably the Akatsuki whore." Shikamaru spat.

"I can't help it when it's Ino you're talking about! She's our friend! More than that! Our sister!" Choji yelled.

Shikamaru hadn't even seen it coming, Ino's fist slammed into his jaw…it was harder than before when Sasori was controlling her! This was Ino's rage…

Back in Konoha before Ino was taken, she used to beat anyone, ANYONE who called her a slut…sure she had to engage in some un-pure acts for missions but it wasn't her fault. It especially hurt Ino since it was Shikamaru…her "brother" calling her that…

"You bastard! I should fucking kill you for call her that, yeah!" Deidara yelled, grabbing a chunk full of clay.

"Deidara! Don't…Stay out of this…" Ino said. He looked over to her before crossing his arms and nodding.

Ino opened her mouth to say something else when Pein's voice came from over the radio,

"All Teams fall back! Team Itachi got what we needed."

"That's our cue to leave." Sasori smirked. "Let's go"

Ino glared intensely at Shikamaru…gave a small faint smile to Choji and turned around.

All 3 were about to leave when Shikamaru spoke up again.

"Ino…Do you know where Temari is?"

"No…I'm just a slut and the Akatsuki whore so of course I wouldn't know." She spat before turning her back, holding her head up and jumping into the forest after Deidara and Sasori.

"…OOO She just got you." Choji smirked.

"……….Did you guys see her hair?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"Naruto shut up!! WE already established that her hair was pink!" Sakura said, pounding him upside the head.

"Ow…" Naruto crooned..

"…." Shikamaru didn't say anything…he just turned around and started walking back towards Konoha…after all the mission was a failure.

--

"WE sure kicked their asses!" Hidan laughed, throwing his arm around Temari's waist.

She laughed and nodded.

Kakuzu just rolled his eyes and headed back toward the base.

--

A/N: How was that chapter? REVIEW!!! ALSO LOOK OUT….AFTER THIS story and after I finish Akatsuki Killerz…I'm gonna make a Yaoi for all meh lady fans and a Yuri for all meh guy fans ^.^


	14. Chapter 14 : A Wrongful Mistake

Chapter 14: A Wrongful Mistake…

A/N: Srry for not updating in a long time, I just had to figure out the story's plot…and certain dog of mine chewed through my laptop's charger making it dead for like a looonng time.

--

Presently happening right now…

"DAMMIT HIDAN!!! I thought you were different!!!" Temari yelled, storming out to who knows where…

"Temari! Wait!" Hidan yelled, pushing Ami off of him and about to run after her when he suddenly stopped. He turned around and saw Sasori's chakra strings connected to his ankles.

"Dammit bastard! Get the fuck off of me!" Hidan growled, already pissed, he was trying to get his girlfriend back dammit.

"…Let her cool down right now…" Sasori said, looking at the way Temari went. Hidan crossed his arms and turned toward Ami.

"Bitch." Was the one word he said, before walking away.

Ami smirked and ignored the glares she was receiving from Itachi, Sasori, and Kisame.

….Flashback….

"Ino, Deidara, have you two seen Hidan? I can't find him anywhere." Temari said, walking into their room.

Ino and Deidara jumped and backed away from each other, their kiss disturbed. They both placed a deep blush on their face to Temari's amusement.

"Nope." Ino said, shaking her head. Deidara thought for a second before lighting up and saying.

"Check the Akatsuki lounge room…He might be in there I think, un." Deidara said, waving Temari off and lunging in for Ino's face again.

Temari laughed at the squeaking Ino and laughing Deidara. They were so cute together. Still shy about it though.

It took her about 15 whole minutes to find it, after getting faulty directions from Tobi. After getting the right directions from Konan she found it.

"Hidan?" She called, walking into the room. She stopped in a mid step at the picture she saw displayed before her very eyes.

Ami was on top of Hidan who had a smirk on his face. Temari's flushed red with embarrassment then red with anger. She flipped them out and stomped back down the hallway.

She stomped all the way back to her room, grabbed her fan and walked out of the Akatsuki base.

"You think she's okay?" Ino asked, turning back to Deidara after the both of them interrupted their kiss to watch her stomp as their room with a very angry look on her face.

"With that look, no, un…Go check it out." Deidara said, heading for the Akatsuki lounge room while Ino's destination was Temari's location.

--

"Hidan, yeah. What'd you do this time?" Deidara's voice came from the doorway causing Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi to look up at his entrance and his tone of voice. It was on the verge of anger and protectiveness…after all he and Temari had bonded on the bond of brother and sister

"Nothing, It was all this bitch's fault." Hidan said, pointing at Ami who sat their with a smug smirk on her face.

"Ami, yeah…" Deidara growled, crossing her arms.

"Shut it Deidara. You're not my father, my superior or anything. You can't make me do anything and I don't think your in the right position to order me around after all you are a criminal who's done some bad things." Ami retorted, getting up and brushing past him forcefully.

"I truly hate that girl, un." He said, clenching his fist. All 4 nodded in agreement.

-

"Temari, what's wrong?" Ino asked, spying the wind master destroying the surrounding terrain with her deadly winds and her club-like fan.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Temari growled, turning around to face Ino. She scared Ino for a sec. Ino jumped back before going back in.

"Temari, its not good to hold things in…it increases instability in the mind." Ino said, with a small unnoticeable smirk.

"Well Ms. Mind Walker, why don't you look into my mind and see for yourself." Temari said, throwing her fan down and standing there with her hand on her hips.

"Are you sure?"

"Fuckin do it already!" Temari yelled.

"Shintenshin No Jutsu!" Ino called, out releasing her spirit into Temari's body. She went through the memories and flashbacks until she found the on she, wanted the encounter with Ami and Hidan.

"Damn!" Ino growled, back in her body, with the newfound memories.

"I know." Temari said, crossing her arms. They started talking about it without noticing some new presences around.

Temari tackled Ino, causing a blue lightening bolt to miss both of them.

"Thanks," Ino grunted, already up on her feet in a defensive stance to defend against the attackers. Temari was too.

"Nicely done. I see they have been training you." The voice said, coming out of the bushes. Out of the bushes came the guy that Itachi had squared of in their first Akatsuki mission.

…………Urahara Daisuke…oh and his little minion Sakumo…

Daisuke placed upon his face this lecherous leer as he stared at how snug the girls' uniforms appeared on their bodies.

'Oh…I'm gonna have soooo much fun with them before they die' He thought before he shot another strand of lightening at the girls again in which they dodged again.

Temari quickly got up, unraveled her fan and yelled..

"Kamaitchi: Wind Scythe Jutsu!!"

As Daisuke leaned slightly to the left to avoid the wind, a piece of his bang was cut off. He watched as the hair fell to the ground before snarling." You little bitch!"

Temari smirked and nudged Ino in the direction of base," I can hold him off until you get help…I think"

Ino looked to Daisuke back to the Temari before nodding and jumping into the bushes back towards the Akatsuki base.

--

"Has anyone seen Ino, un?" Deidara asked, sticking his head into the living where Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and a pissed Hidan with his arms crossed over his chest.

"She ran after Temari, Deidara." Sasori said, not looking up from the part he was installing in his body.

"Oh…Which way did Temari run then, yeah?" Deidara asked sheepishly.

Itachi pointed to the right.

"Okay thanks." He said, already walking down the hallway.

--

Ino's heart jumped for joy when she could finally see the base. She was scared for Temari, after that guy was a lot stronger than her. She just hoped Temari would be okay until everyone came for her.

She was making the handsigns for the entering the base but before she could finish, a person wearing all black appeared in front of her. His hair was an electric blue just like Konan's and his eyes were a bright yellow. He reached for and she instinctively flinched and backed away.

"Aww c'mon…Don't make this hard one me…Come here and I won't have to hurt you, girl." He said, reaching his arm out towards her.

"No!" She muttered and turned back to run back into the bushes…in hope of trying to outrun him so she could double back to the base.

"Where ya going princess?" They guy's voice echoed. She looked around.

'I don't see him!' Ino thought as her eyes widen in fear. She looked up just in time to see his foot headed straight for her face. She immediately jumped left and unfortunately into a tree. She looked up with blood streaming from her forehead to see the guy standing there smirking in front of her.

She closed her eyes frantically trying to think of what to do next. She just kicked out…which struck him in the nuts (ow buddy that's gotta hurts)

He cried out and hit the ground." You little whore!...Fuckin bitch! Do you know how much that fucking hurts!?!"

Ino just got up and ran back heading for the base…She heard leaves rustle behind her and she turned around only to see nothing…he was still on the ground wiggling, but when she turned back around she didn't see the tree branch in front of her and she tripped, falling head first to the ground.

"…well that saved me the trouble of having to knock the bitch out." The mysterious guy said, picking up the unconscious Ino from the ground.

--

Well people…I'm sorry for not updating in a loooooooong time…but you know how life is….im tryin to make these faster


	15. Chapter 15: AmiBitchChan

Chapter 15: Ami-Bitch-Chan

-Alright let me start this..-

"Eh Yo! I saw neither Temari nor Ino, yeah!" Deidara yelled, coming back 45 minutes late for dinner.

Just about everyone looked up from their plates except Kakuzu, who could have cared less, and Pein who just folded his newspaper calmly before speaking up…

"What happened before they disappeared..?" He said, softly before drinking into a cup of tea that Konan had made for him earlier.

"Well, un…" Deidara started, not knowing if he wanted to finish it since it'd be putting the other Akatsuki member's business out there in the open.

Pein sighed heavily before saying," Deidara, Spit it out already."

"Uh...Alright...Well…Temari and Hidan had a small fight earlier and she walked out…Ino went after her to calm her down and nobody has seen them since and I couldn't find them in the area around, yeah." He said, nervously running his hand through his blonde locks.

Pein sighed again only to be whacked with a spoon by Konan.

"Pein! Cut all that sighing shit out! You're only going to get stressed out if you keep acting like this!" She scolded, with her hand on her hip and the spoon in his face.

"Konan-!"

"Don't you Konan me…Stop acting like this…You're exaggerating things." Konan scolded one last time before going back to making Deidara's plate of food.

"Well anyways before I got rudely interrupted not once but twice…If they don't show up in the next 24 hours…then we'll have to send out a four-man cell for the search and rescue…If they can't be found…We'll just get to that if it comes to that." Pein said, pushing his chair back silently and picking up his plate," If you'll excuse me I'm going to go eat this in peace where I don't get whacked by spoons from women."

Konan 'hmphed' and rolled her eyes at his little exclamation towards her whacking him. She held the plate she made for Deidara out towards him and he shook his head.

"Sorry Konan, but no thanks I'm not very hungry right now, yeah." He said, walking back out of the living.

'What good did that do..? Something could be happening to Ino right now and we don't even know.' He thought, tapping his chin as he walked down the dimly lit hallway.

Sasori shook his head slowly as he watched the blonde walk past his room very deep in thought…It was actually one of the first times he hadn't come in Sasori's room. They weren't close friends but acquaintances in this organization and in Art appreciation.

'He must really like that girl…' Sasori thought…again shaking his head.

--

Temari opened her eyes quickly only to shut them again from the intense pain that exploded as soon as she opened them. She opened them again slowly this time to survey wherever she was.

She looked down and to see her arms and legs bounded by chakra-sealing ropes…So the escape Jutsu was out…

She was in just a bare room. There was nothing in it except a chair (which she was sitting in at the moment), a twin-sized bed, and a barred window.

"Finally…You're up." A voice said.

Temari tried to register it in her head to see if she knew it and came up with nothing.

"Is the bitch finally up..?" A New voice said, it was so familiar. As soon as Temari realized who it was, her face clouded up with spite and hate.

Ami Higarashi walked fully into the room and sat down on the bed, smirking at Temari's expression.

"Well... I didn't think I'd have to go this far to get Hidan for myself but that's alright. He's worth it. And with you out of the picture, there's nothing standing in my way of mending his "broken heart"… So-!."

"You Bitch! He won't fall for it! He doesn't love you!" Temari yelled abruptly causing Ami to stop talking. Ami looked down before looking Temari back in the eyes and yelling back.

"He doesn't now cause you're in the picture! But he will soon enough!" Ami yelled with the same amount of spite and hate in her voice.

"I don't think your plan will work this time Ami-san."

A new voice said. Both Temari and Ami looked over to the door.

Standing in the doorway was the same guy who went after Ino… except he was wearing yellow and black this time. His electric blue hair swayed a little in small breeze while his strangely yellow eyes were staring into Temari's teal colored eyes. He wore a yellow and red Chinese-styled shirt with black pants that almost entirely covered his black converses.

"Shut up, Kauri! I didn't ask you for your thoughts!" Ami yelled, her face flushing a bright red.

"You didn't have to ask. I just provided them for you just so you know." He said, closing his eyes with a smirk on his face.

Temari eyed Ami's reactions to Kauri's words as she blushed an even deeper red. She closed her eyes and snatched off her shoe throwing it at the door. Kauri laughed at it from the barred window's seat.

Temari widened his eyes in shock… He was THAT fast! That was almost Itachi speed.

Ami glared at him before getting up, walking over to her shoe on the floor and leaving the room… Not before flipping him off though.

"Close your mouth Temari-san. Open mouths aren't a good look for very pretty ladies such as yourself." Kauri said, stroking his hair with his pointer finger and thumb. Temari closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Where the fuck is Ino?" Was what she said.

"Oh no… Such profanity. I see you picked up a habit from that boyfriend of yours." Kauri said, opening only one yellow eye to Temari.

"Cursin' won't be only bad habit I picked up from Hidan after I kick your pretty boy ass." Temari hissed.

Kauri chuckled lightly, using his speed he appeared right before Temari's eyes. He lifted up her chin and said.

"You wouldn't kick me if you've fallen for me,"

"Oh but I haven't," Temari said, narrowing her eyes at him again.

"Oh but you will," He said, briskly lowering his lips to Temari, forcing her to kiss him. Temari squirmed but he had a tight hold on her cheeks. He smirked against her lips as he thrust his tongue into her unwilling mouth. But he hadn't counted on Temari biting upon his tongue… Hard.

"OUCH! Hmph!" He grunted and fingered his tongue, wincing from the pain as he touched it sensitively.

Temari smirked and turned the chair from him so all that was facing him was her back.

"Playing hard to get, eh? I will win you over, Temari-chan." He said in a pained sing-song voice, leaving the room.

--

Ino was having no better luck as a guy similar to Neji walked in.

"Ah, I see sleeping beauty is awake. Your friend woke up a little while ago and got the shock of a lifetime."

"Hmm…The shock of a lifetime…What happened..?" Ino asked, reaching up to rub her throbbing temples but realizing her hands were tied together. However she wasn't as bound as Temari was. Only her hands were tied up.

"Well, I just heard from the horse's mouth that Kauri-san kissed Temari." The Neji-look-alike said.

"Are you serious?" Ino asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

He chuckled lightly before nodding.

"How unfortunate for Temari-chan, but just waking up to hear nothing bad happened to her except that is somewhat amusing," Ino said, with a small smile on her face. This Neji-look-alike was quite fun to talk with even though they only talked for about 30 seconds.

He may have looked like Neji with the brown, silky, and lustrous hair and a pair of unusually silver eyes. But he sure didn't act like him. Although they had very similar looks, there were differences. Such as, the had silver eyes, his had pupils while the Hyuuga clan had no pupils whatsoever.

"Hmm…Ami-chan wouldn't tell me. But what is your name?" He asked, his confusions obvious from the questioning glance he through her way.

"Yamanaka Ino." She said," And yours?"

"Surely you wouldn't want to know my name." He said, fluttering his eyelashes flirtatiously.

"I asked didn't I?"

"Oh…My name is Hiroku but just call me Hiro…Seriously call me Hiro cuz' if you don't we're seriously gonna have a problem, Yamanaka-san." Hiro said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"… Okay. Oh. Just call me Ino. I don't like all the formalities."

"Well anyways, I'm going to go… Ami-bitch-chan has me doing the chores lately. She doesn't believe in woman such as herself doing any work around here but she makes me and Kauri do it instead…So I'll just see you later, Ino." Hiro said, with a small wave as he sauntered out of the room.

Ino looked around the barren room that seemed so much smaller after Hiro left. She got up and walked over to the window and staring at the lone strawberry tree surrounded by blueberries and raspberry bushes.

"We got to get out of here." She said aloud to no one in particular.

"…I don't think that can be arranged." A voice said from the doorway.

She turned around only to walk right into the same guy who was chasing her before she ended up here. The guy with the electric blue hair and the yellow eyes wearing a totally different outfit than the one he originally chased her in.

She gasped and backed away only to hit the window she was standing by just a moment ago.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said, waving his hands," Although I should apologize for making you get this."

He said, gesturing to the purplish bruise on her forehead. Ino brought both of her handcuffed hands to her forehead inspecting the bruise.

'Not deep at all.' She thought, summoning her chakra to her hands, turning them a light green as she heal the bruise leaving nothing there at all.

(I suspect they didn't take her chakra away as thinking she's weak…Hmmm)

"Oh…I didn't know you could heal." He said with a small smile.

Ino didn't answer him. She just crossed her arms and looked at him through skeptical eyes. Why should she have believed his nice treatment after calling her a whore and a fuckin' bitch from earlier after kicking him in the nuts…It sounded so suspicious?

"Giving me the silent treatment, eh?" He said, the small smile on his face becoming even wider by the second.

Ino looked away before, slinking to the wall around him and going across the room to sit on the bed, never losing her sight on him.

"Well, Mr. Mysterious if I keep giving you the silent treatment. Will you leave me alone?" She asked, crossing her arms yet again.

"Honestly. No." He said, suddenly disappearing and appearing right next to her on the bed.

Her eyes widen in shock as she jumped up from the bed.

"Don't be scared." Was all he said.

"I-I'm not scared!" Ino said, trying to save face by putting up a brave façade.

He chuckled before performing another of his "disappearing" tricks and appeared right behind her whispering in her ear.

"Lying and denial aren't good qualities, little one."

Ino blushed a bright red and moved forward in hopes of increasing the distance between them.

"Why are you trying to get away from?" He said, taking a step forward as she took a step backward.

"Well-!" He suddenly used his speed 'again' to appear in front of her as he took her chin in his hand. He stared into her eyes with his yellow ones. Desperation and Lust were the emotions Ino registered, going through his mind as they looked at each other, never blinking.

"What the fuck are you doing, Kauri? I know damn well you ain't got me doing all the work while you trying to get some pussy!" An angry Hiro said, bursting into the room, poking at Kauri's chest, separating the two.

"No no no, Hiro. It wasn't that way…Okay yes it was but cmon now can you blame me? I ain't seen any other girls except for Ami in a while and Ami doesn't stir my passion up anymore after seeing her true colors." Kauri said, actually frowning for once.

Ino stiffly stood there before deciding the take the opportunity to look through both of their minds.

She was looking through Hiro's mind when she suddenly got shut out and he glared at her saying.

"Hey hey! Don't try that mind shit on me! Kauri might like it but I prefer to keep things on the Down low bout' me." He said, before glaring at both Ino and Kauri before sauntering out the room again.

Ino frowned…actually surprised someone felt her inside of their mind…

'Maybe he's had some experience with the Yamanaka abilities…Or maybe he has some of his own…Who knows..?' Ino thought, walking back over the window, dragging the chair with her.

"Well...uh…I'm just going to get out of here…I have some business to take care of." Kauri stammered, shutting her room's door behind him.

Ino barely heard him from being deep in her thoughts.

'I wonder if I can project my mind around and see if I find this place familiar…Or maybe I could even find the Akatsuki base and take over someone's mind there to get our situation across…'

--

Temari sighed before closing her eyes, drowsy with worried thoughts. After all she left Hidan angry…She didn't want that to be the only thing he last remembered her by incase she died by Ami's hands.

She was going to try with all her power and damn straight she wasn't going to die but still…

It gave her a lot of trouble just thinking about that.

--

A/N: Ummmm….How'd I do with this chapter... How'd I do wiff the kiss scene too? o_o;; After all I'm not too good wiff those… Pleeeeasee tell me Review pleaseee to tell me how I did…..Also... Schools crackin' down again... o_o;; first day of school was today August 31, 2009…


	16. Chapter 16: The Innermost Thoughts

Chapter 16: One's Innermost Thoughts

A/N: Hello people. Truly sorry about the update time periods. I've been busy, but honestly not too busy to not update, which I feel guilty for since I used to be one of those people who get angry when others didn't update regularly…Now I've become one of those people… Lawl... I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Cripes." Hiroku muttered darkly, after absentmindedly over pouring sake into a small shot glass. Grimacing, he snatched the dish towel from Kauri's outstretched hand. Rubbing the table harder than intended, Kauri rolled his eyes heavenward as he opened his mouth.

"Something troubling you, Hiro-san?" Kauri asked, a frown marring his features as he crossed his arms staring intently at the guy standing a few feet away.

Hiro stopped rubbing the table enough to run his nervous fingers through his hair before throwing the dish towel into the sink.

"Nothing of your concern, Kauri. After all, I don't know if you can keep a secret."

"… I see… Well if you are ever ready to talk, you know where to find me." Kauri said, turning and on his way out the door. He gave Hiro one last sympathetic look before closing the door behind him.

'I hope she didn't find out anything…' He thought, placing the glass to his lips.

--

"Alright, Kakuzu-san, you're a really good tracker, right, yeah?" Deidara asked, interrupting the masked man from counting his bounty.

He glared at Deidara before answering which took about thirty seconds. "I suppose you can say that, Deidara. Why? If you require my services, I must be richly compensated."

Rolling his visible eye heavenward, he nodded. "If all options are exhausted, I will be needing your tracking expertise…"

Kakuzu lazily waved a hand, signaling to Deidara to go away, who happily obliged. Deidara closed Kakuzu's door and walked slowly to his all the while tapping his chin deeply in thought. Opening his door, unnoticeably slamming it by accident we walked over to his bed where Ino's brush had been placed. He fingered it softly while staring intently at Ino's unused purple ribbon.

'Ino…Where are you?'

--

"The fuck. When I get my hands on Ami... I am going to wring her neck. Shit. I'll fucking use her for Jashin-sama." Hidan muttered to himself, unconsciously clenching his three-bladed scythe until his knuckles were white.

"Hidan, calm yourself down. Angering yourself isn't going to help Temari escape from wherever she is being held." A soft voice replied, casting his attention to the doorway where Konan stood with her arms crossed.

"Konan. Shit. I'm not good with my feelings and I didn't fucking mean for Temari to get hurt. I don't love Ami. I lo-.. Fuck. I sound like a fucking pansy." Hidan said, running his fingers roughly through his gelled hair.

"Hidan, I know what you're trying to say. Anyone can see how you feel about Temari."

"…Don't you tell anyone what I told you, girl."

The living room was softly filled with Konan's quiet laughter. Hidan scowled deeply, not finding his threat funny. He was dead serious. He didn't want anyone knowing he had a soft spot for a certain girl.

"I wouldn't tell, Hidan… Tell Temari how you feel about her when you find her. Not everyday a girl gets told the guy she loves loves her back." Konan said, walking out of the room, interrupting Hidan's sarcastic remarks on her last statement before he could even get them out of his mouth.

Having the living room to himself after their little 'talk', reluctantly a small smile came upon his face as he reminded himself that he must tell Temari he loved her. It would be the first thing he did when he found her.

--

'After the day I've had, I have no interest in helping Ami kill Temari-chan and Ino-chan. They are most pleasurable when you really talk to them,' Kauri thought, staring into the dark outside his window. Her crossed his arms and frowned even deeper, thinking about Ami's plan to kill both kunoichis. He really didn't see the problem Ami had with either of them.

"Ami needs to get over herself, eh, Kauri?"

Kauri turned around sharply, his hair flipping as his eyes turned to his doorway where Hiroku leaned against his doorway trying to look 'cool.'

"Yeah, she does. What's her problem with them? Is she just jealous of Temari's connection with Hidan?" Kauri asked, his worried glance at Hiroku. He had grown to be friends with both girls.

"She's obsessed with Hidan. That's her problem. She's a very jealous and dangerous little girl. I don't want to kill Ino-chan and Temari-chan anymore than you do. We're just going to have to come up with a plan to counter hers…Did she actually tell you how she was planning to kill them?" Hiroku said, walking over to Kauri's bed as he plopped himself down much to Kauri's displeasure.

"No. But we have to counter anything she plans against the two. If you're with me on not killing the girls, maybe we can bust them out of here if you're up to the challenge." Kauri said, with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a dangerous smirk on his face as he stared at Hiroku.

"Hell yeah. I'm with you. I don't think Ami planned to kill them early, so we have a couple of days before she plans to go through. We can break them out tomorrow hopefully?" Hiroku whispered, with an equally dangerous smirk on his face.

"Deal." Kauri said, sticking out his hand. Hiroku nodded, returning the gesture as their hands met and they shook on it.

--

A/N: Well there was no Temari or Ino POVs this chapter but that's okay, I had to set some stuff out. Like I said earlier, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was more serious than funny but don't be discouraged, I have some hilarious situations coming up later on. By the way, this story is just about completed. This story has about 2 or 3 more chapters left and then it's a done deal. I enjoyed thinking up the plots for this story. After all I made this story for my little sister and she'd better like it. Till next update, Good reading to you all.


End file.
